MY HUMAN TRAFFIC LIGHT - JinMin NamMin VMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Aku ingat betul pelajaran sejak kecil tentang lampu lalu lintas. Hijau itu jalan. Kuning itu hati-hati. Merah itu berhenti. Dan aku pikir selama ini, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk lampu lalu lintas. Tanpa kusadari bahwa human traffic light itu juga sebenarnya ada! Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter  
**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Jimin POV**

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingat betul pelajaran sejak kecil tentang lampu lalu lintas.**_

 _ **Hijau itu jalan.**_

 _ **Kuning itu hati-hati.**_

 _ ** _ **Merah itu berhenti.**_**_

 _ **Dan aku pikir selama ini, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk lampu lalu lintas.**_

 _ **Tanpa kusadari bahwa human traffic light itu juga sebenarnya ada!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All stories will based on Author POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon.

Pria berambut hijau itu adalah "otak" dari geng Bangtan.

Kecerdasannya luar biasa, dan ia bahkan lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi di universitas tempat ia berkuliah dulu.

Ketika rata-rata manusia berusia 22 tahun masih berada di dalam kampus sebagai mahasiswa, Namjoon justru lulus sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya ketika ia berusia 21 tahun.

Genius Kim Namjoon!

Dan seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, yang berarti jalan, karakter Namjoon cukup easy going dan cukup menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan anggota geng lainnya.

Hanya, tetap saja, ia bagian dari geng Bangtan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin.

Pria berambut kuning blonde itu memiliki "killer smile" yang sanggup meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Hanya saja, dibalik senyumannya itu, seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna kuning, siapapun yang berada di dekatnya harus hati-hati, karena sifatnya sulit untuk ditebak.

Emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat siapapun juga merasa cemas dan harus berhati-hati setiap berada di dekatnya.

Apalagi ia anggota geng Bangtan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung.

Pria berambut merah terang itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

Cukup bertatapan mata dengannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding!

Apalagi mengingat betapa dingin karakternya.

Seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, yang artinya berhenti, siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya, maka nafasnya akan "berhenti". Kehidupannya akan "berhenti."

Dan ia adalah ketua dari geng Bangtan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENASARAN BAGAIMANA CERITA ANTARA SI HITAM MUNGIL PARK JIMIN MENGHADAPI "KIM BROTHERS" YANG DISEBUT SEBAGAI "HUMAN TRAFFIC LIGHT" INI? SILAKAN DITUNGGU STORY NYA YA, READERS :)**

 **Semoga hari Jumat udah bisa mulai saya post ya FF Mini Chapter "Human Traffic Light" nya.**

 **Selamat menunggu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part  
**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Geng Bangtan.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja bulu kuduk semua warga di desa itu sudah merinding tidak karuan.

Padahal geng Bangtan hanya beranggotakan tiga orang.

Kim Brothers. Paling tua Kim Seokjin, anak kedua Kim Namjoon, dan anak paling kecil Kim Taehyung. Tiga anak dari tiga ibu yang berbeda, dan tentu saja ketiganya terlahir dengan sifat dan karakter yang berbeda pula.

Bukan hanya sifat yang berbeda, bahkan kesukaan mereka terhadap warna pun berbeda.

Namjoon menyukai warna hijau, Jin menyukai warna kuning, sedangkan Taehyung menyukai warna merah. Dan mereka memilih untuk mengecat warna rambut mereka sesuai dengan warna favorit mereka itu!

Mr. Kim, ayah dari ketiga Kim Brothers itu, adalah seseorang yang paling kaya dan berkuasa di desa itu. Tak heran jika kelakuan ketiga anaknya benar-benar luar biasa seenaknya!

Namjoon, lulusan universitas ternama di desa itu, dengan nilai tertinggi, dan lulusan tercepat! Di usianya ke dua puluh satu tahun ia sudah diwisuda.

Jin, lebih menyukai bermain di dapur dengan bahan-bahan makanan, memilih tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan fokus mengikuti kursus memasak.

Sementara Taehyung, ia tidak menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya karena terlalu sering berbuat onar. Taehyung memang seorang pemberontak sejak kecil, dengan karakter yang sangat dingin dan keras.

Awalnya ketiga Kim Brothers ini sama sekali tidak akur, apalagi sifat mereka begitu berbeda. Lebih lagi, kelakuan Taehyung yang begitu kurang ajar dan tidak mau diatur padahal usianya paling muda!

Entah sejak kapan, mungkin tepatnya setelah Taehyung berusia delapan belas tahun, hubungan Kim Brothers menjadi sangat baik, sampai-sampai mereka membentuk sebuah geng yang sangat ditakuti.

Saat Taehyung berusia delapan belas tahun, ketika Taehyung sedang bolos sekolah, Taehyung melihat Jin sedang dikeroyok di sebuah lapangan oleh beberapa preman dari desa sebelah.

Sebenarnya Jin memiliki ilmu bela diri yang cukup baik, hanya saja satu lawan sepuluh, tentu saja Jin K.O juga! Keadaan Jin sudah sangat babak belur saat itu, dan Taehyung yang awalnya cuek tiba-tiba merasa iba melihat hyeongnya diperlakukan sesadis itu oleh preman desa sebelah.

Taehyung segera menghampiri gerombolan yang tengah menghajar Jin habis-habisan itu, dengan tatapan matanya yang dipenuhi emosi dan keinginan untuk menghajar para preman brengsek itu, dan tanpa basa basi Taehyung segera menghajar kesepuluh preman desa sebelah itu.

Kemampuan bela diri Taehyung memang sangat luar biasa! Hanya dengan satu pukulan di perut, seorang anggota preman desa sebelah itu langsung terkapar jatuh ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Darah yang keluar sangat banyak dari mulut pria itu.

Jin yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya berusaha menghubungi Namjoon untuk membantu Taehyung, namun ketika Namjoon tiba disana, yang dilihatnya justru adalah Taehyung seorang diri berdiri di pinggir lapangan, dengan Jin yang terkulai lemas berada di punggung Taehyung.

Sementara kesepuluh preman dari desa sebelah itu semua sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah lapangan. Empat orang meninggal di tempat, enam orang sekarat.

Ketika kasus ini masuk ke kantor kepolisian, dengan jaminan Mr Kim yang notabene adalah orang paling berkuasa disana, Taehyung dibebaskan dari hukuman, dengan dalih bahwa kesepuluh orang itu yang terlebih dahulu menyerang Jin sampai Jin nyaris sekarat.

Setelah kejadian itulah, ketiga Kim Brothers menjadi sangat akrab dan geng Bangtan menjadi geng paling ditakuti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin, seorang bocah polos yang seumuran dengan Taehyung, pindah ke desa itu tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang Kim Brothers dan geng Bangtan.

Jimin tengah berjalan-jalan pagi itu, menghirup udara segar sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya.

Dari kejauhan Jimin melihat sosok ketiga Kim Brothers yang tengah tidur-tiduran di sebuah padang rumput dekat sungai, salah satu sungai terindah di desa itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Ketiga pria itu sangat unik! Hijau, kuning, merah! Melihat mereka mengingatkanku pada lampu lalu lintas, hehehe~" gumam Jimin sambil tertawa ketika melihat rambut ketiga Kim Brothers yang begitu terang karena tersorot oleh sinar matahari pagi.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri ketiga Kim Brothers, tanpa mengetahui siapa ketiga pria itu, dan berteriak ketika Jimin sudah berada dekat dengan ketiga Kim Brothers. "Hei, lampu lalu lintas~ Salam kenaaaaaaaaal~"

Ketiga Kim Brothers refleks terduduk sambil menoleh ke belakang, mencari darimana asal suara teriakan barusan.

Sosok pria mungil berambut hitam pekat itu tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang ketiga Kim Brothers, sambil tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya, melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong~ Salam kenal, lampu lalu lintas~" sahut Jimin, masih sambil tersenyum.

Jin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti situasi apa yang tengah mereka hadapi saat itu.

Jin berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lampu lalu lintas? Maksudmu?"

"Rambut kalian~ Hijau~ Kuning~ Merah~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Seperti warna lampu lalu lintas kan? Hehehe~"

Namjoon terbatuk, tak percaya mendengar Jimin berani-beraninya membandingkan mereka bertiga dengan lampu lalu lintas.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. Jimin seketika bergidik melihat tatapan Taehyung.

"Maaf, apa kau tak suka dengan ucapanku barusan?" sahut Jimin sambil salah tingkah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

"Kau anak mana? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu..." gumam Jin sambil menatap tubuh Jimin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Uh? Aku baru saja pindah kesini dua hari yang lalu..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum mengetahui apapun tentang kami?" sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum mengetahui apapun tentang desa ini~"

"Sepertinya bocah ini cukup menarik..." bisik Jin di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jimin. "Kenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Kedua lesung pipi itu terbentuk sangat indah di kedua pipi Namjoon.

Jimin menyambut tangan Namjoon sambil berkata, "Park Jimin imnida..."

"Jimin? Nama yang cukup manis~ Kenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin, cukup panggil aku dengan Jin~" sahut Jin sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Jimin sambil tersenyum. Senyuman maut seorang Kim Seokjin!

"Ah~ Ne, Jin hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Jin.

"Kau kelahiran tahun berapa?" tanya Jin, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Uh? Aku? Tahun 1995... Kau lebih tua dariku, benar kan hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"1995? Whoa~ Taehyung! Ia seumuran denganmu..." gumam Jin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang daritadi hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap Jimin, nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, ia seusia denganmu~" sahut Namjoon sambil menarik tangan Jin agar tidak terlalu lama menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Dan seolah Namjoon bisa membaca isi otak Jimin, Namjoon berkata, "Ia memang dingin dan menyeramkan seperti itu... Jangan aneh jika ia menatapmu seperti itu.. Ia pikir kau mau mencari gara-gara dengan kami karena kau menyebut kami dengan sebutan lampu lalu lintas tadi~ "

"Ah~ Mian~ Maaf jika kau tidak suka dengan sebutan itu..." sahut Jimin sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali duduk di lapangan rumput itu sambil sibuk memainkan handphone di tangannya.

"Aku kelahiran 1994, sedangkan hyeong tua ini kelahiran 1992~" sahut Namjoon, berusaha menjelaskan kepada Jimin seberapa tua usia Jin.

"Yaishhh~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Namjoon karena menyebutnya dengan sebutan hyeong tua.

Jimin mulai kembali bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua pria di hadapannya itu.

" _Ternyata mereka tidak semenyeramkan yang kupikirkan tadi.._ " gumam Jimin dalam hati, tanpa Jimin ketahui seberapa menyeramkannya ketiga Kim Brothers itu sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin belum memiliki teman selain ketiga pria dengan warna rambut terang itu, padahal sudah seminggu ia tinggal di desa itu.

"Mengapa orang-orang seolah menjaga jarak denganku jika melihatku?" gumamnya ketika ia tersenyum kepada beberapa warga desa namun semuanya terlihat agak menjauh.

Ya! Ada beberapa warga yang melihat Jimin sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga Kim Brothers pagi itu di tepi sungai ketika pertama kali mereka berkenalan, dan berita itu menyebar dengan cepat.

Semua warga berpikiran bahwa Jimin juga menjadi anggota geng Bangtan sehingga beberapa warga begitu takut setiap berpapasan dengan Jimin.

Jimin datang ke markas geng Bangtan, sebuah rumah kecil namun terawat dan rapi, yang berada tak jauh dari tepi sungai terindah di desa itu.

Jimin memajukan bibirnya ketika ia berjalan masuk ke dalam markas geng Bangtan.

"Pagi, hyeongdeul~" sahut Jimin dengan nada lemas.

"Wae, Jimin a?" tanya Jin sambil menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar kepada Jimin.

Jimin mengambil piring itu. "Gumawo, hyeong~"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jin lagi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla~ Tapi entah mengapa orang-orang seperti menjaga jarak denganku... Apa ada yang aneh denganku, hyeong?"

Jin tahu persis alasan para warga menjauhi Jimin, namun Jin merasa Jimin cukup menarik sehingga ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang ada.

"Aku rasa kau biasa saja... Mengapa mereka menjaga jarak dengamu?" sahut Jin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Molla~" sahut Jimin sambil duduk di sofa, tepat disamping Namjoon yang sedang sibuk memainkan laptopnya.

"Sibuk apa hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kulakukan~" sahut Namjoon sambil terus menatap laptopnya.

"Taehyung belum datang?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan sosok pria berambut merah terang itu.

"Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya pagi ini~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. Jin's killer smile. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: FF ini tadinya mau dibuat One Shoot tapi kok idenya sepertinya agak banyak di otak ini, makanya saya putuskan dijadikan mini chapter ff aja dah :)  
Dan seperti biasa, karena ini mini chapter FF, jadi ga akan banyak chapternya, dan tiap chapter juga isinya ga akan terlalu panjang :) Updatenya diusahakan seminggu sekali, tapi belum saya pastikan jadi mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya ya :)  
Semoga bisa menghibur readers lagi yaaaa, happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

esazame : here esa, semoga ga ngecewain ya ceritanya :)

JiminVivi : here vi :) btw kayaknya baru pertama liat km review di ff saya, salam kenal yaaaa :)

Zyan Chim-Chim : bau dong wkwkw XD btw, baru pertama kalikah review di ff saya? salam kenal :)

AzaleARMY957: yoi za XD here chapter pembuka :) love you too za :* #eh/?

bities : gegara saya liat MV Save Me, rambut Taetae mendadak merah gonjreng pdhl sebelumnya kan orange ya, jd keingetan rambut namjoon yg ijo dan seokjin yg blonde mengarah ke kuning, tiba2 nemu ide lampu lalu lintas gini wkwkw

Soyu567 : annyeong, salam kenal ya :) here chapter pembuka :)

Jelita Jung : ini br ceritanya, kmrn cuma prologue biar greget/? XD human traffic? cuma ungkapan kalo mereka bertiga warna rambutnya mirip lampu lalu lintas sih dan kebetulan ceritanya disini karakter mereka mirip juga sama karakter dari rambu lalu lintas wkwkw XD

Tiffietweety: yoi chan, tp ini ga akan panjang kok paling maksimal 10 chapter end :)

ChimSza95 : iya, berwarna bgt XD

kumiko Ve : jangan ngomong gt ve, saya jd terbeban, kalo ternyata ff nya ga sebagus prologuenya gimana? wkwkw anyway thx pujiannya ve :)

sugaminseokkim : antara jinmin nammin atau vmin, hayo tebak XD btw salam kenal ya, br pertama kali kayaknya review ff saya :)

Rerechim : intinya saya belum bisa bikin ff dengan rated M wkwkw XD salam kenal ya rere :) waduh ga sabar nunggu? semoga saya bisa fast update ya :)

Mbee : here mbee :) salam kenal btw :) br pertama kali review ff saya kayaknya ya?

hyora : longtime no see hyora :) waduh saya jd tertekan liat komenmu wkwkw semoga ini cukup untuk disebut luamayn keren ya ra ff nya :)

kyukum : jimin uke hoki/? wkwkw XD

irmagination : annyeong irma cantik :) crime tp ga full crime sih, mungkin lebih ke romance juga ya? hadeh saya masih bingung sebenernya tiap bikin ff mau ngasih genre apaan karena saya belum terlalu paham sama jenis2 genre nih irma XD

jungie nuna : jimin X jin namjoon v kok nun :) semoga suka ya :)

widya95 : here widya :) btw, salam kenal ya :) baru liat idmu di kotak review ff saya nih :)

TariiBaek : annyeong tari :) salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali kayaknya liat idmu di kotak review saya :) waduh dibilang keren jd malu/? #gagalpaham semoga ga ngecewain yaaaa :)

Kaizen Katsumoto : wkwkw saya justru dapet ide FF ini sejak pertama kali liat MV Save Me, ketika rambut V mendadak berubah jd merah gonjreng XD tae emang orange di Fire, dan entah kenapa jd merah gonjreng di save me XD thx pujiannya kaizen {} here ya chapter pembuka :) semoga suka...

* * *

 **WHOAAAAA~ Kaget liat review yang masuk.. Baru prologue tp responnya udah positif dan yang tertarik ada sebanyak ini /deep bows/  
**

 **Sejujurnya sedikit jadi tekanan buat saya, karena berarti saya ga boleh ngecewain ekspektasi para readers... Semoga FF kali ini memang tidak mengecewakan harapan readers semua ya /bows/**

 **Anyways, thx buat semua review yang masuk, thx buat semua support dan penantiannya/? XD**

 **Happy reading all /bows/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Taehyung mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, menghampiri sebuah gedung tua yang terletak di perbatasan antara desa yang dihuni Taehyung dengan desa sebelah, desa yang dihuni oleh Jung Hoseok, musuh bebuyutan Kim Taehyung.

Suara motor Taehyung menggema memenuhi seisi gedung tua itu ketika Taehyung tiba di gedung tua tersebut.

Hoseok berjalan ke depan, menyambut kedatangan Taehyung yang baru saja turun dari motornya.

"Satu lawan berapa kali ini?" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin anggotaku habis sia-sia di tanganmu... Akui saja kesalahnmu, berlutut dan meminta maaflah padaku, maka akan aku anggap semuanya selesai tanpa ada pertumpahan darah lagi..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap tak kalah tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Cuih..." Taehyung meludah ke rerumputan yang berada di sekitar kakinya. "Meminta maaf? Berlutut? Kau lupa siapa yang sedang kau ajak bicara sekarang?"

"Semua yang ada di dalam sana adalah orang-orang yang ahli bertarung di desaku.. Kau yakin kau siap menghadapi mereka tanpa babak belur?" gumam Hoseok.

"Kita sudah hampir tiga tahun saling mengenal, dan kau masih meragukan kemampuanku?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sinis.

"Apa susahnya meminta maaf?" gumam Hoseok.

"Pertama, anak buahmu yang tiba-tiba menabrak motor Namjoon hyeong hingga Namjoon hyeong terpelanting, untung ia tidak terlindas kendaraan yang tengah lewat. Kedua, anak buahmu bukannya meminta maaf atau menolong Namjoon hyeong, justru kabur meninggalkannya terluka seorang diri di jalanan. Apa aku salah jika aku menghabisi anak buahmu yang tidak punya sopan santun itu?" Taehyung menatap semakin tajam ke arah Hoseok.

"Satu orang sekarat dan masih koma sampai sekarang di rumah sakit, satu orang lagi meninggal, apa kau pikir itu sepadan dengan hyeongmu yang hanya mengalami beberapa luka gores?" sahut Hoseok.

"Jika mereka menolong Namjoon hyeong dan tidak kabur begitu saja, bukankah harusnya mereka masih menghirup udara segar saat ini?" jawab Taehyung.

Hoseok terdiam.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan pernah mengusikku dan keluargaku jika kalian masih ingin bernyawa!" bentak Taehyung. Kedua matanya memancarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Aura psikopat!

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Silakan masuk dan selesaikan sendiri. Aku harus kembali ke desaku. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kabur begitu saja kan? Semoga kau selamat, Taehyung a..." sahut Hoseok sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di depan gedung tua itu.

Taehyung tersenyum. Menyeringai. Lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Hanya ada lima orang disana, dengan tubuhnya yang kekar dan perawakan yang menyeramkan. Taehyung tahu betul, kelima orang ini bukan orang biasa.

Tapi, justru dengan melihat mereka berlima, semangat Taehyung semakin memuncak!

"Satu-satu atau langsung kelimanya? Silakan maju..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman meremehkan kelima pria besar dihadapannya itu.

Kelima pria itu merasa sangat dilecehkan dengan ucapan Taehyung dan langsung maju bersamaan mengepung Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil mulai mengarahkan tinju mautnya itu ke wajah dan perut kelima pria itu.

Pertarungan sengitpun dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, Taehyung begitu gesit menghindari serangan keroyokan kelima orang itu, dan mulai mencari satu mangsa untuk dihabisinya sebagai permulaan.

DUG!

DUG!

DUG!

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Hanya dengan satu pukulan di wajah, satu pukulan di perut, dan satu tendangan tinggi di kepala, seorang pria bertubuh besar itu terkapar nyaris tak bernyawa di lantai. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidung pria bertubuh besar itu.

Keempat pria lainnya semakin murka dan mengeroyok Taehyung tanpa ampun, namun sebelum mereka sempat melukai Taehyung, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu mengincar korban lainnya.

Kaki pria bertubuh besar berikutnya ditendang dengan kencang oleh Taehyung hingga kakinya berlutut, kemudian rambut pria itu dijambak oleh Taehyung, dan Taehyung memukuli wajah pria bertubuh besar itu dengan tanpa ampun.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar lainnya berhasil menarik tubuh Taehyung hingga jatuh terpelanting jatuh ke belakang, namun sudah terlambat, karena pria yang tengah dihajar wajahnya oleh Taehyung itu juga sudah dalam kondisi sekarat dan segera terkapar tak berdaya di lantai!

Ketika Taehyung jatuh, seorang pria bertubuh besar lainnya menendangi Taehyung bertubi-tubi, namun Taehyung dengan gesit segera menangkap kaki pria itu hingga keiembangan tubuh pria itu terganggu, lalu Taehyung segera membantingnya ke lantai.

Dan ketika pria itu terkapar di lantai, Taehyung langsung menginjak-injak perut pria itu tanpa ampun. Dan lagi-lagi darah tersembur keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Kedua pria bertubuh besar lainnya segera lari sekencang-kencangnya, kabur karena takut bernasib sama seperti ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di dalam gedung tua itu.

"Cih~" Taehyung tersenyum sinis melihat kedua pria itu berlari.

Taehyung memandangi ketiga pria yang sudah nyaris tak bernyawa itu, kemudian satu persatu dihajarnya lagi habis-habisan hingga ketiganya menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku, atau nafasmu akan segera berhenti seperti ini!" gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap ketiga mayat dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam handphone pink kesayangannya.

" ** _From: Tae Kim_**

 ** _Sukses hyeong~ Tiga meninggal, dua lari ketakutan~ Hoseok seperti biasa, kabur bahkan sebelum pertarungan kumulai, hahaha..._** "

Jin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Taehyung kemudian menunjukkan pesan itu kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon memandang Jin sambil tersenyum puas.

Jimin masih asik memainkan playstation yang ada di markas geng Bangtan dan belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jimin a~ Temani hyeong belanja bahan makanan ke supermarket ya~" rayu Jin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin.

"Uh? Uhmmm~ Okelah.. Mau masak apa hyeong?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku mau masak sebanyak-banyaknya untuk merayakan kemenangan kali ini~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Uh? Kemenangan apa?" Jimin masih tidak mengerti.

"Taehyung memenangkan sebuah pertandingan~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jin tersenyum melihat kode yang diberikan Namjoon.

"Ya, betul sekali~ Taehyung memenangkan sebuah pertandingan dan patut kita rayakan..." sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan poni hitam milik Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo kalau begitu kita segera berbelanja sebelum Taehyung tiba, hyeong~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mata menatap aneh ke arah Jimin selama ia berbelanja bersama Jin di supermarket. Dan sebagian besar warga terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Jimin, apalagi dengan Jin.

Jin terus tersenyum menyapa satu-satu warga yang berpapasan jalan dengannya, dan semua warga yang disapa Jin juga tersenyum membalas sapaan Jin, senyuman terpaksa, karena jika mereka mengacuhkan sapaan Jin, siap-siap saja wajah mereka akan babak belur!

"Hyeong, mengapa mereka semua terlihat menjaga jarak dengan kita?" bisik Jimin di telinga Jin.

Dengan wajah berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan tanpa dosa, Jin menjawab, "Molla~ Tapi setidaknya mereka membalas sapaanku~"

"Ah~ Benar juga... Tapi aku rasa karena warna rambut kalian bertiga terlalu terang hyeong, makanya warga disini agak takut dengan kalian... Pasti mereka pikir kalian pria-pria tidak benar!" gumam Jimin.

" _Dasar Jimin bodoh~ Kami memang anggota geng yang paling ditakuti di wilayah ini bodoh!_ " gumam Jin dalam hati, menertawakan kepolosan Jimin.

"Entahlah~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jimin.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu dihadapanku, nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil memamerkan eye smile miliknya.

"Aigooooo~ Kyeopta uri Jiminieeee~" sahut Jin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jimin.

Dan semua mata tertuju ke arah Jimin, melihat kedekatan antara Jin dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sedang sibuk memasak di dapur yang ada di dalam markas geng Bangtan, sementara Namjoon dan Jimin sedang asik berbincang-bincang di ruang utama membahas mengenai beberapa kesamaan yang mereka miliki.

Namjoon dan Jimin sama-sama menyukai musik, sehingga mereka bisa berbincang tentang musik, dan tanpa terasa sudah satu jam mereka sibuk membahas mengenai kecintaan mereka terhadap musik.

KREK~

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan Namjoon dan Jimin.

Jimin segera menoleh ke arah pintu, dan sesosok pria tampan berambut merah terang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam markas.

" _Ketampanan Taehyung benar-benar luar biasaaaaa..._ " sahut hati kecil Jimin, terpesona dengan ketampanan dan aura yang dimiliki pria berambut merah terang itu.

"Woo hoooooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum arogan ketika melihat wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Taehyung melakukan highfive, kemudian Taehyung membanting tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, tanpa berniat menyapa Jimin.

"Kau memenangkan pertandingan apa, Taehyung a?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Itu rahasia, Jimin a~" teriak Jin dari dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka melahap habis semua masakan yang dimasak Jin, sambil tertawa dan berbincang-bincang.

Jimin segera kembali ke rumahnya setelah acara makan siang itu berakhir. "Ketiga lampu lalu lintas itu sangat menyenangkan! Ah bukan tiga, hanya dua... Si lampu merah masih belum bisa bergaul baik denganku huft~" gumam Jimin dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah.

Dan malamnya, ketika ayah Jimin pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja keras seharian, ayah Jimin mengajak Jimin bicara empat mata di ruang utama.

"Jimin a~ Dengan siapa kau bergaul selama kita berada disini?" tanya Mr Park.

"Uh? Waeyo, appa?" tanya Jimin, bingung dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah memiliki sahabat?" tanya Mr Park lagi.

"Ah! Iya, appa~ Tiga pria tampan dengan warna rambut yang sangaaaat terang~ Hijau, kuning, merah~ Seperti lampu lalu lintas kan, appa? Hehehe~" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

Mr Park menatap wajah Jimin dengan sangat serius. "Jangan pernah bergaul dengan mereka lagi..."

"Waeyo, appaaaa? Mereka sangat baik dan menyenangkan~ Tidak seperti penampilan mereka yang terkesan urakan!" Jimin protes mendengar larangan ayahnya itu.

"Kau belum tahu mereka siapa?" gumam Mr Park.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Mereka anak , pria paling berkuasa di desa ini..."

"Jinjja? Whoaaa~ Daebak, appa! Aku berteman dengan anak-anak dari pria terhebat di desa ini!" Jimin merasa sangat bangga.

"Dan kau tahu siapa mereka? Mereka disebut sebagai geng Bangtan. Dan mereka sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengan mereka! Karena itu mereka ditakuti oleh semua warga di desa ini!" sahut Mr Park.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya, tercengang. Berusaha mencerna dengan baik ucapan ayahnya itu.

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto : di desa biar adem suasananya XD kira2 enaknya diapain ya jiminnya hmmmm XD**

 **Zyan Chim-Chim : kuning ijo doang nih? yg merah ga dijitak sekalian? wkwkw XD**

 **Jinjin22 : ehem juga uhuk uhuk/? XD hijrah kesini dari the marriage ya? btw saya sedikit agak2 lupa, uname kamu sebelumnya gitarmy kan ya? iya emang ini ff inspired by Save Me MV bgt, mulai dari settingan tempat sampe warna rambut XD wah harusnya review aja, pasti dibales ntar :)**

 **Tiffietweety : maap yak chan, saya bener2 kesulitan manjangin chapter masa waks XD whoa~ thx pujiannya :)**

 **Soyu567 : jimin polos unyu2 gimana gitu ya? wkwkw XD muka jimin enak dibully soalnya/? XD**

 **esazame : ASIK ADA YG GEREGETAN/? nih jiminnya udah banyak tuh :)**

 **msx : ntar jimin dijual di perdagangan gelap/? XD thx bgt pujiannya whoaaaa jadi terharu :)**

 **jchimchimo : here sunbae :)**

 **widya95 : saya usahain minggu depan bisa seminggu 2x updatenya, doakan saja ya :) kemarin belum sempet update gara2 bikin FF One Shoot yang "A LOST CHILD - VMin TaeJin KookMin YoonMin" soalnya, jadi yang ini baru sempet saya update :)**

 **Guest : hereee :)**

 **jungie nuna : jimin unyu2 gimana gt ya nun? XD whoaaaa thx pujiannya nuna :)**

 **Jelita Jung : kan mini chapter jung, jadi chapternya mini, trus ga banyak jg ntar chapternya :) endingnya? hayo tebak hayoooo :p**

 **AzaleARMY957 : karena jimin enak dibully makanya dideketin XD itu mah pelangi di malam hari atuhlah za XD**

 **hyora : iya nih kangen baca cuap2 kamu di kotak review saya XD asik hyora balik #TaeRa Couple XD mana yg namanya ujian? sini saya mutilasi krn ngerebut kamu dari saya ra wkwkw XD bukan era Fire tapi era Save Me... di Fire rambut taehyung masih orange, di Save Me baru merah gonjreng XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : udah ketauan kan apa urusannya tae? killing peoples/? XD jimin polos minta dikerjain wkwkw XD**

 **Mbee : polos2 geregetin/? salam kenal ya mbee :)**

 **JiminVivi : iya vivi, here yaaa :)**

 **kumiko Ve : dari kapan tau kan udah didoain tuh rambut taetae merah... terkabulkan juga akhirnya XD di twitter dulu rame bgt, namjoon jin yoongi hoseok jungkook jimin pd pernah merah, kapan kira2 taetae merah, akhirnya dikabulin bighit, dikasih merah, dan langsung malah taehyung terlihat seperti berandalan ganas pake rambut merah, dan jadilah ide bikin ff taehyung sadis begini #SalahkanBigHit/? XD**

 **Lia567 : salam kenal lia, br pertama liat id ini kayaknya :) here lanjutannya ya lia :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ Terharu liat antusias kalian di FF yang agak ga jelas ini :)**

 **Thx buat semua review yang masuk, thx udah pada nyempetin baca, thx semua masukan, saran, semangat, dukungan, dan pujiannya /deep bows/**

 **Maaf minggu ini baru sempet update 1 chapter, karena kemarin tiba2 dapet ide bikin One Shoot "A Lost Child - VMin TaeJin KookMin YoonMin" (JANGAN LUPA SEMPETIN WAKTU BACA FF YG "A LOST CHILD" ITU YA ALL), jadi FF ini baru sekarang sempet saya updatenya, tapi saya janji insya allah mulai minggu depan saya bisa update 2 chapter tiap minggunya..**

 **Keep reading sampe end ya all, jgn lupa reviewnya /bows/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jimin termenung semalaman seorang diri di dalam kamarnya, masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Apa mungkin mereka seperti yang appa katakan? Mereka tidak terlihat seperti itu dimataku..." gumam Jimin sambil memeluk bantal boneka kesayangannya.

Jimin menutup matanya, membayangkan wajah ketiga Kim Brothers.

Senyuman ceria Namjoon si pria berambut hijau.

Senyuman manis Jin si pria berambut kuning.

Tatapan dingin Taehyung si pria berambut merah.

"Selain Taehyung yang terlihat agak diam tapi sangat tampan itu, Namjoon dan Jin hyeong sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti yang appa katakan.. Appa pasti salah paham.. Atau salah mendengar berita dari orang-orang..." gumam Jimin.

Jimin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, tak sabar menunggu esok hari agar bisa bertanya langsung kepada ketiga human traffic light itu mengenai apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya setelah Mr Park berangkat kerja, Jimin segera berlari menuju markas geng Bangtan. Namun di tengah jalan tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa warga.

"Kau dengar kan kasus terbaru? Kemarin ada tiga orang dari desa sebelah yang dihajar lagi oleh Taehyung sampai meninggal!" sahut seseorang.

"Taehyung benar-benar mengerikan! Anakku saja pernah babak belur dihajarnya hanya karena secara tidak sengaja menyenggol lengannya saat memilih barang di supermarket... Aigoooo~" sahut seseorang yang lainnya.

"Iya, benar! Taehyung mengerikan.. Tapi jangan salah! Jin juga tak kalah menyeramkan! Ia pernah berpacaran dengan anakku, kemudian saat mereka bertengkar, Jin menyiram air panas ke wajah anakku hingga harus operasi untuk mengganti kulitnya yang hancur... Aigoooo~" sahut yang lainnya.

"Bukan hanya mereka berdua, Namjoon yang sangat cerdas itu juga menakutkan.. Ia pernah menghantam pipi anakku hingga lebam hanya karena anakku tidak mau memberikan CD lagu kesayangannya kepada Namjoon karena CD itu memang sangat langka dan susah dicari.." gerutu seseorang lainnya.

"Gara-gara ayah mereka paling terpandang di desa ini, kelakuan mereka benar-benar menjadi seenaknya!" gerutu seorang yang lain.

DEG!

Jimin berhenti sejenak, berusaha mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut, namun sepertinya mereka sadar ada Jimin disana dan segera lari meninggalkan Jimin.

"Ssssttt... Ayo pergi, bukankah pria itu berteman baik dengan ketiga anak Mr Kim itu?" bisik seseorang sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jimin.

Tiba-tiba akal Jimin bekerja dengan baik.

"Apakah karena aku dekat dengan mereka makanya para warga menjauhiku? Karena mereka berpikir aku juga semenyeramkan ketiga manusia lampu lalu lintas itu?" gumam Jimin.

"Berartii, apa yang appa katakan tentang mereka memang ternyata benar? Apakah yang barusan dikatakan oleh para warga tentang mereka bertiga adalah benar? Apa mungkin mereka sejahat itu?" gumam Jimin lagi dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Jimin segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke markas geng Bangtan untuk segera meminta penjelasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tak bisa masuk ke dalam markas karena pintunya terkunci dan rasanya tidak ada siapapun disana.

Jimin berusaha menemui ketiga Kim Brothers itu namun ia tidak tahu harus kemana menemui mereka!

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah mereka dan aku tidak punya nomor handphone mereka..." gumam Jimin.

Jimin berjalan-jalan sejenak di sekitaran sungai, menunggu, siapa tahu Kim Brothers sebentar lagi datang kesana, namun sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, sosok ketiga pria berambut sewarna dengan lampu lalu lintas itu belum juga terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan mata kecil dan warna rambut abu-abu menghampiri Jimin.

"Annyeong~ Kau orang baru di desa ini kan kalau tidak salah?" sapa pria berkulit pucat itu.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok seorang pria mungil berambut abu-abu itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah~ Ne... Aku baru seminggu lebih berada disini... Maaf... Kau siapa?" sahut Jimin.

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi..." sahut pria berkulit pucat itu sambil mengajak Jimin berjabat tangan.

Jimin menjabat tangan Yoongi sambil berkata, "Park Jimin imnida..."

"Kau kelahiran tahun berapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"1995.. Kalau kau? Kau terlihat sedikit lebih tua dariku..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku 1993.. Panggil aku hyeong kalau begitu..." gumam Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong? Baiklah~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa kau disini? Daritadi aku memperhatikanmu bolak balik di sekitaran sini... Apa kau sedang menunggu geng Bangtan?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Kau mengenal mereka, hyeong?" sahut Jimin.

"Aku sudah tinggal disini dari kecil, dan siapapun yang menjadi warga disini pasti tahu betul siapa mereka bertiga..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa benar mereka geng yang menyeramkan? Apa mereka sekeji itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukankah kau berteman baik dengan mereka?" Yoongi terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa.. Ayahku yang bercerita padaku tadi malam..." gumam Jimin.

"Jadi, selama ini kau bersama mereka, namun kau tidak mengerti mereka siapa?" Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah, entah mengapa sejak aku kenal dengan mereka, semua warga seolah menjauhiku..."

"Karena kami berpikir kau juga sama menakutkannya dengan mereka!" sahut Yoongi.

"Lalu mengapa kau berani mengajakku bicara hyeong?" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga agak takut ketika mengajakmu bicara tadi, hanya saja aku melihat kau seolah sedang kebingungan..." sahut Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi pun menjelaskan banyak hal tentang desa itu dan tentang geng Bangtan kepada Jimin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti kondisi di desa barunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, Jimin kembali menghampiri markas geng Bangtan dan ternyata ketiga Kim Brothers itu sudah ada di dalam sana.

"Hyeong, bisa kalian jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari geng Bangtan dan pembunuhan yang telah kalian lakukan?" sahut Jimin ketika ia berlari masuk ke dalam markas geng Bangtan.

Jin dan Namjoon terpaku menatap Jimin yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, sementara Taehyung tetap asik memainkan playstation dihadapannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Jin.

"Mengapa kalian tidak menceritakan padaku? Aku kira kita bersahabat..." Tiba-tiba air mata Jimin menetes dari kedua bola mata kecilnya itu.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin dan langsung menoleh menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah berlinang air mata itu, mengabaikan game yang tengah dimainkannya dengan serius tadi.

"Uh?" Namjoon terkejut melihat Jimin berkata seperti itu.

Jin segera menghampiri Jimin dan menghapus air mata Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. "Yaishhhh~ Aku bahkan tidak menyakitimu! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Mengapa kalian tidak memberitahuku identitas kalian?" tanya Jimin sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Mengapa kami harus memberitahukan identitas kami padamu? Bukankah seharusnya semua warga disini tahu tentang kami?" gumam Jin sambil terus menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku kan baru tinggal disini... Aku tidak kenal siapapun, dan kalian sahabat pertamaku disini... Mengapa kalian tidak menceritakan identitas kalian padaku?" sahut Jimin.

"Sahabat?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka mulutnya. Rasanya ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung mengajak Jimin bicara.

Jimin terkejut mendengar Taehyung berbicara padanya.

"Coba kau ulangi... Kami adalah sahabatmu?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja..."

"Siapa yang bilang kami bersahabat denganmu?" Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Jin dan Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam melihat ekspresi mengerikan di wajah Taehyung.

"Apakah Jimin akan jadi korban hari ini, hyeong?" bisik Namjoon di telinga Jin.

"Mollaaaa... Poor Jimin..." gumam Jin. Dan entah mengapa Jin merasa iba melihat posisi Jimin saat itu.

Kini Taehyung dan Jimin saling berhadapan, saling bertukar pandang. Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

Dan biasanya, siapapun yang beradu pandang seperti ini dengan Taehyung akan segera bernasib sial!

Seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

Berhenti.

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **jchimchimo : jimin minta dicubit pipinya/? XD**

 **esazame : tuh udah dilirik, ditatap malah, tatapan mau ngebunuh tapi bukan tatapan jatuh cinta XD thx fightingnya esa {}**

 **Tiffietweety : hayo kira-kira gmn nih chan kelanjutannya? :)**

 **d14napink : salam kenal dina :) baru pertama review ya? /jabat tangan/ iya, saya pertama kali nonton MV Save Me langsung nemu ide FF ini gara2 liat warna rambut Taehyung yg mendadak jd merah gonjreng, pdhl di MV Fire masih orange gonjreng.. Taehyung merah gonjreng trus liat Namjoon ijo terang, tiba2 inget rambut Jin blonde kekuningan, jadilah kepikir kok mereka mirip lampu lalu lintas, trus iseng2 ngetik eh nemu ide human traffic light XD maapkeun kalo jalan ceritanya mungkin ga sekeren prologuenya /bows/ anyway, thx buat pujiannya ya dina :)**

 **Soyu567 : here soyu :) hayo kira2 gimana kelanjutannya? silakan ditunggu :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : jimin polos itu bener2 bikin aura ukenya keluar ra XD hayo ra tebak coba kelanjutannya gimana :)**

 **jungie nuna : masa malah kebayang Boy In Luv nun? Boy In Luv kan rambut tae orange... Ini saya bikin FF nya dengan visualisasi Save Me era.. kan Taehyung cool bgt tuh auranya di MV Save Me, apalagi yang gerakan dia tutup mata trus tangannya keangkat ke udara :) nuna unyu kayak jimin? sini nuna jadi ukenya tae-v/? #abaikan**

 **Jelita Jung : mini chapter jung :) apalagi kan kamu tahu, semua FF saya ga akan bisa panjang chapternya, entah kena kutukan apa saya ini, kok susah bgttt mau manjangin chapter waks :( hayo, suka ga hayo? :)**

 **Lia567 : salam kenal ya lia, thx udah nyempetin kenalan sama saya yang aneh ini/? #abaikan XD jimin unyu bgt ya? uke idaman bgt itu dia wkwkw**

 **Jinjin22 : maksud saya uname kamu sebelum jinjin22 ini... indriarmy apa ya? eh? lupa euy.. pas dulu awal2 kamu review ff saya, kan kamu pake id yg satunya tuh, trus tiba2 ganti jadi jinjin22.. iya ka ya? (maapkeun kepikunan saya) adem di desa, tapi agak horor kalo ketemu sama trio traffic light in krn siap2 dihajar babak belur kalo bikin masalah waks XD alhamdulillah kalo udah dianggep detail, krn saya ngerasa masih kurang detail adegan pembantaiannya, maklum, saya anak baik, jd masih kaku kalo bikin adegan bantai2an :( nanti kan saya bikin 1 chapter lg kayak biasa.. reply for review chapter :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutannya hayo? :) thx semangatnya aza :) fighting!**

 **hyora : HYORA I LOVE YOU :* #abaikan XD iya panggil tae aja :) insya allah seminggu 2x updatenya ra, saya udah bikin sampe epilogue nih, total 9 chapter dari prologue sampe epiloguenya, silakan ditunggu postingan update an saya ya :) " _karya*mu selalu menghipnotisku tae, suka pake banget_ " terharu baca ini /nangis bareng yoongi/?/ thx pujiannya ya hyo, padahal saya ngerasa masih minder krn ff author lainnya jauh lebih keren dibanding saya :( nah, semoga kelanjutan ff ini ga melenceng jauh dari ekspektasimu ya :) agak tertekan nih liat ekspektasi readers yg terlalu tinggi akan ff saya ini hehehe :) tp jd motivasi juga buat saya supaya bisa jadi author yg lebih baik :)**

 **jimineee : MINE SAYANGGGGGGGGGGG :* kemana aja u gw ngubek2 rp ampe line kaga nongol? kangen wanjir -_- besok gw baca ye FF u jeon, dari kemarin sibuk nugas blm sempet buka ff u :( maapkeun kakanda ya adinda :(**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto : tuh ada VMin tatap2an XD tatap2an pingin ngebunuh wkwkw btw udah baca review saya di ff zen kan? keren FF B1A4 nya :) mereka berdua dalam satu kamar? ntar ratingnya naik jadi rated M itu mah wkwkw**

 **widya95 : udah saya post yang FF "A Lost Child" nya, silakan dibaca ya widya :) here next chapter ya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : yoongi kliatan berandalan pas senyum smirk di awal MV Fire tuh ve, sampe saya dapet ide bikin yg "Lover vs Psycho" itu wkwkw XD yoongi rambut merah pas jaman just one day bukan? sekseh karena bibir bawahnya tebel gitu klo mnurut saya mah ve...**

 **Mbee : mumpung belum diapa2in yak mbee? wkwkw jimin polosnya kebangetan/? XD**

 **msx : pepatah baru.. malu2 kuntilanak wkwkwk XD whoa thx pujiannya ya msx :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ BENER2 GA NYANGKA SAMA REAKSI PARA READERS YANG LUAR BIASA DI FF SAYA KALI INI :)**

 **Semoga kelanjutannya bener-bener ga jauh dari ekspektasi kalian semua ya... Agak takut ngecewain kalian soalnya kalo ternyata ceritanya ga sekeren prologuenya :( Kalo ternyata ceritanya dibawah ekspektasi kalian, saya minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, tp seenggaknya saya berharap FF ini masih bisa tetep menghibur kalian semua yaaa :)**

 **Thx bgt bgt atas semua dukungan, support, masukan, saran, kritik, dan pujiannya :) Saya jadi termotivasi untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi...**

 **Silakan ditunggu lanjutannya ya all /bows/**

 **Happy reading :) Thx udah pada nyempetin baca dan review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Jimin terus menatap Taehyung, mencoba mencari tahu mengapa Taehyung begitu marah ketika mendengar Jimin menyebut kata sahabat.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga berani-beraninya menganggap kami sebagai sahabatmu? Kau masih belum sadar siapa kami?" sahut Taehyung sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jimin. "Karena aku mendiamkanmu seminggu ini, kau pikir aku tidak berani menghabisimu?"

Jin dan Namjoon menahan nafas melihat amarah Taehyung yang tengah memuncak.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, sedikit rasa takut menghinggapinya, tapi entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan, ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Apakah karena kalian anak dari orang yang berkuasa disini makanya aku tidak pantas bersahabat dengan kalian? Atau karena kalian paling ditakuti disini makanya aku yang lemah ini tidak pantas menjadi sahabat kalian?" sahut Jimin.

DUG!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi Jimin, membuatnya jatuh terpelanting ke lantai.

Taehyung berjongkok dan menatap semakin dingin ke arah Jimin. "Kau berani menjawabku? Kau berencana untuk melawanku huh?"

"Taehyung a... Semengerikan inikah dirimu sebenarnya?" sahut Jimin sambil menahan perih di pipinya. Darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya.

"Arghhh..." Entah mengapa Namjoon merasakan sakit padahal Jimin yang terluka.

Namjoon segera mencari tissue untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Jimin, sementara Jin hanya bisa bergidik melihat Jimin tersungkur seperti itu.

"Apa kau perlu mengucapkan sesuatu pada orang tuamu sebelum nyawamu habis di tanganku sore ini?" bisik Taehyung dengan nada sangat mengerikan di telinga Jimin.

"Apa sesulit ini untuk bisa bersahabat dengan human traffic light seperti kalian?" gumam Jimin sambil meneteskan air mata.

DEG!

Jantung Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Taehyung.

" _Ia masih berniat bersahabat dengan kami?_ " gumam hati kecil Taehyung.

"Kau masih berani menyebut kami manusia lampu lalu lintas?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Namjoon hyeong, lampu hijau... Lampu hijau berarti jalan... Aku merasa Namjoon hyeong persis seperti lampu hijau, aku bisa berjalan bebas jika sedang bersamanya..." sahut Jimin.

Dan suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jin hyeong, lampu kuning. Lampu kuning artinya hati-hati... Itu berarti aku harus berhati-hati setiap bersama Jin hyeong, karena ada omongan yang kudengar, bahwa jika emosi Jin hyeong tidak stabil, ia bisa menyakiti siapapun yang berada di dekatnya... Padahal selama aku mengenal Jin hyeong, aku merasa bahwa senyuman Jin hyeong sangat manis.. Tanpa kuketahui, ada sifat mengerikan di balik senyumannya..."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Lalu aku?"

"Kau lampu merah... Lampu merah berarti berhenti... Seperti lampu merah, apakah benar siapapun yang bertemu denganmu maka kehidupannya akan berhenti? Nyawanya akan berhenti? Nafasnya akan berhenti? Bukankah kalian sangat mirip dengan lampu lalu lintas?" gumam Jimin.

Ketiga Kim Brothers benar-benar tersentak dengan ucapan Jimin.

Karena apa yang dikatakan Jimin memang benar! Bahwa bukan hanya warna rambut, namun sifat mereka sangat mirip dengan lampu lalu lintas!

"Kali ini aku berikan kau waktu untuk pergi secepatnya dari hadapanku!" gertak Taehyung sambil menendang pelan tubuh Jimin yang tersungkur dihadapannya itu.

Namjoon segera menghampiri Jimin dan mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidung Jimin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Perih..." sahut Jimin.

"Dan kau masih berpikir untuk bersahabat dengan kami huh?" sindir Taehyung ketika mendengar Jimin merintih.

"Tapi selama aku bersama kalian, kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat jahat dihadapanku... Tidak bolehkah aku menjadi sahabat kalian?" sahut Jimin.

"Mengapa kau tidak takut pada kami?" sahut Jin.

"Karena dimataku, kalian orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan..." Air mata Jimin kembali menetes.

Taehyung segera membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauhi Jimin, dan membanting dirinya di sofa, mencoba tertidur.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan bahwa kami orang baik dan menyenangkan..." sahut Jin.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Jin mulai menggenangi kedua mata bulatnya.

Namjoon membopong Jimin agar Jimin duduk di kursi dekat tempat bermain playstation, kemudian mengompres pipi Jimin yang mulai berwarna biru keunguan akibat pukulan Taehyung tadi.

"Terima kasih karena kau memandang kami dari sudut pandang yang berbeda..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengobati luka di wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian sore itu, Jimin mulai bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Jin dan Namjoon.

Awalnya mereka ramah terhadap Jimin karena berniat mengerjai Jimin yang masih polos itu.

Namun, setelah mendengar ketulusan hati Jimin untuk bisa bersahabat dengan mereka, dimana selama ini justru semua orang menjauhi mereka dan merasa takut dengan keberadaan mereka, entah mengapa Jin dan Namjoon merasa sangat tertarik untuk mengenal Jimin lebih dalam.

Sementara Taehyung, ia pun mengalami perang batin. Semua ketulusan dan ucapan Jimin sore itu benar-benar mengusik pikirannya.

Dan sebuah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya uring-uringan beberapa hari belakangan ini!

Dan di saat perasaan Taehyung sedang kacau seperti itu, tak sengaja ia melihat Jungkook, sahabat baik Hoseok, warga desa sebelah, sedang memalak uang beberapa warga desa tempat Taehyung berada.

Aura psikopat Taehyung menguak.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan pernah mengusik warga desaku, bastard!" bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah Taehyung. "Setelah selamat dari pukulan Kim Seokjin dua tahun yang lalu, haruskah nyawaku kembali kritis hari ini di tanganmu?"

Benar! Dua tahun yang lalu Jungkook bertarung melawan Jin karena Jungkook tidak sengaja menabrak motor Jin di parkiran sebuah mall.

Dan saat itu Jungkook benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jin. Tulang-tulang Jungkook banyak yang patah dan nyawanya nyaris melayang!

Jungkook ada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma hampir dua bulan, dan butuh waktu satu setengah tahun untuk memulihkan tulang-tulangnya yang patah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan Jin padanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sekarat, mengapa kau berani mencari masalah di wilayahku?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku hanya menagih hutang mereka! Siapa suruh mereka meminjam uang dari warga desaku dan tidak mengembalikannya?" jawab Jungkook.

"Jangan melawannya, Jungkook a~ Kau belum selevel dengannya.." gumam Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kau yang maju melawanku..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, dan pertarungan sengitpun dimulai!

Taehyung menghajar Hoseok secara habis-habisan.

Taehyung dengan sigap menyikut pipi Hoseok, ketika Hoseok terhuyung-huyung Taehyung segera menjambak rambut Hoseok dan mendorong kepala Hoseok ke bawah lalu menyikut punggung Hoseok dengan sangat keras hingga tubuh Hoseok tersungkur ke tanah.

Tepat ketika Hoseok tersungkur ke tanah, kaki Taehyung, dengan sepatu kerasnya, menendangi kepala Hoseok bertubi-tubi hingga kepala Hoseok terasa sangat pusing dan hampir pecah rasanya.

Hoseok berusaha melakukan perlawanan namun hasilnya nihil karena ternyata kemampuan Taehyung meningkat dengan begitu pesat.

Darah mulai menetes dari kepala Hoseok karena sepatu keras milik Taehyung mulai membuat kepalanya mulai bocor.

Jungkook hanya bisa menutup matanya, mengingat betapa sakit dirinya dua tahun yang lalu ketika dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jin.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook terpikirkan untuk menghubungi polisi agar segera datang menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang nyaris tak berdaya itu.

Ketika Jungkook tengah menghubungi polisi, Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Hoseok yang sudah sangat lemas itu.

Taehyung segera menghajar wajah Hoseok, kemudian menonjok perutnya hingga darah muncrat keluar dari mulut Hoseok, setelah itu tubuh Hoseok dibantingnya lagi ke tanah dan tubuh Hoseok diinjak-injak dengan sangat sadis tanpa ampun.

Dan ketika Hoseok sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah, mobil polisi dari desa sebelah datang dan langsung membekuk Taehyung.

"Bajingan! Kau melaporkannya ke kantor polisi huh?" rutuk Taehyung sambil menatap penuh amarah ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak berani menatap balik ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook terus menatap tubuh Hoseok yang sudah terkapar nyaris tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan Jungkook segera membawa Hoseok ke rumah sakit untuk diobati.

"Bertahanlah hyeong... Cepatlah sadar..." gumam Jungkook sambil memegang erat tangan Hoseok yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, berharap nasib Hoseok tidak separah nasibnya dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Taehyung kembali dinyatakan bebas karena Mr Kim memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepada pihak kantor polisi desa sebelah, dan juga Mr Kim membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan Hoseok sampai pulih.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhentilah berbuat onar!" bentak Mr Kim.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian bertiga memang tidak berguna semua! Selalu saja membuat masalah setiap hari, membuang-buang uang dan waktuku untuk mengurusi hal-hal sampah seperti ini!" gerutu Mr Kim sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah punggung Mr Kim.

" _Bukankah appa yang tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kami sehingga kami menjadi berandalan begini?_ " gumam hati kecil Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Jin menyambut kepulangan Taehyung di rumah mereka.

"Welcome home, Taehyung a~ Harusnya kau bunuh saja si brengsek Hoseok! Mengapa kau biarkan nyawanya selamat, cih~" gerutu Jin.

"Kau juga, Jin! Lebih baik kalian berhenti menghabiskan uangku untuk hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini!" bentak Mr Kim dari dalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Jin berdiri.

Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mereka dulu yang membuat ulah, appaaaaa~" teriak Jin agar ayahnya dapat mendengar suaranya dari dalam kamar.

Taehyung memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Mana Namjoon hyeong? Ia tidak menyambut kepulanganku? Dua hari aku terjebak di kantor polisi sialan itu!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Namjoon sedang berkencan dengan Jimin~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuatkan secangkir susu hangat untuk dongsaengnya yang baru pulang.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi sebuah perasaan aneh dirasakan Taehyung.

Dan entah mengapa rasanya Taehyung tidak iklas mendengar bahwa Namjoon sedang bersama dengan Jimin!

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **HobieHopie : ini mini chapter emang hob :)**

 **Guest : hereee :)**

 **Lia567 : emang mini chapter lia :) jadi chapternya ga panjang, trus total chapternya juga ga banyak :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : asik dibilang keren/? #gagalpaham XD thx pujiannya aza :) banzai itu jepang, artinya long life :) lah kamu kaga tau kok bs ngetik itu? nemu dimana za? thx buat semangatnya :)**

 **SooieBabyUke : annyeong sooie, baru pertama review di ff saya ya? salam kenal :) btw, saya emang terkenal sebagai satu2nya author yang ga bisa manjangin chapter, jadi semua FF chapter saya dijamin pendek2, apalagi FF ini adalah FF Mini Chapter, yg artinya tiap chapternya pendek, dan total chapternya juga ga banyak :) anyway, thx udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Tiffietweety: hayo jimin gimana nasibnya? :p jungkook juga udah nongol tuh, figuran doang tapi dia wkwkw :) TBC nya yg ini ganggu juga kaga chan?**

 **amiracarlin2 : di ranjang wkwkwkwkwkwk saya ngakak baca review kamu ra XD otaknya nih rated M mulu/? #abaikan XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : master shifu wkwkwkw jd ngakak bayanginnya XD whoaaaaaaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya dewicantik, saya terharu bgt asli {}**

 **Jinjin22 : nah iya diah, inget inget :) asek dah its okay its love :) wkwkwk, thx pujian sama semangatnya diah :) iya genre criminal tp masih kurang kriminal kayaknya ini mah waks iya kalo saya walau chapter akhir pasti reviewnya masih saya jawab :) berusaha komunikasi sebanyak mungkin sama kalian :) ah masa? siapa aja itu diah author2 yg kamu maksud? jd terharu, thx pujiannya ya... btw saya juga masih byk bgt kekurangannya euy, mesti byk belajar sama para author sunbae :)**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto : coba ajarin saya bikin rating M :) saya belom sukses bikin yaoi M :( wkwkwk ayo bikin ff B1A4 lg zen ntar saya baca lagi :)**

 **jungie nuna : ga bisa panjang nun, mau diapain juga selalu ga sukses manjangin chapter entah kenapa :( wuih nuna mirip marmut? saya mirip kelinci (baca: jungkook) XD**

 **kumiko Ve : badboy ngantukan XD hayo gimana lagi nih nasib chim kira2 kedepannya? :)**

 **jchimchimo : ntar diabisin loh nyawanya/? XD**

 **Mbee : wkwkw coba bayangin mata taehyung yg tajem itu natap kamu mbee, meleleh pasti XD**

 **widya95 : mini chapter widya, jd emang cuma seucrit chapternya :(**

 **esazame : where is the pic? wah kalo tau ada saya pake itu buat cover ff ini dah, jd ga usah ngedit XD**

 **hyora : emang biasanya pendek hyo? amasa? boong ah/? kookmin udah ada kan? ntar deh insya allah kalo nemu idenya saya bikin pairing kookmin :) waduh hyo saya ga doyan grepe2 yoongi, saya sukanya grepe2 bora atau nayeon wkwkw XD #abaikan thx to always support me hyo :) terharu nih /nangis bareng Mr Kim bapaknya trio lalu lintas/?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHOAAAA~ Thx again buat semua antusias dan dukungannya, thx buat semua reviewnya, thx buat semua masukan saran kritik dukungan pujian dan semangatnya /deep bows/**

 **Buat yang baru kenal saya, atau baru baca ff saya, saya minta maaf kalo FF ini dirasa sangat pendek tiap chapternya karena saya memang ga pernah sukses manjangin chapter :( /nangis bareng hoseok/ jadi semua FF chapter saya dijamin pendek tiap chapternya, tapi saya selalu berusaha bisa fast update :)**

 **Dan untuk FF Human Traffic Light ini adalah FF yang tadinya mau saya bikin One Shoot pas dapet idenya, tapi setelah diketik rasanya kepanjangan buat One Shoot, jadilah saya buat menjadi FF Mini Chapter.. Apa itu FF Mini Chapter menurut saya? Artinya adalah tiap chapter pasti pendek, dan chapternya ga akan banyak :) Mohon pengertiannya /deep bows/**

 **Anyway, thx udah nyempetin baca :) Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa :) Dan tunggu kelanjutannya :)**

 **Satu hal lagi, saya selalu meminta maaf kalau FF ini dirasa tidak sekeren prologuenya /deep bows/ Mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Namjoon dan Jimin tengah asik menyanyi dan berteriak-teriak di sebuah ruangan di gedung karaoke.

Namjoon sengaja mengajak Jimin berkencan ke tempat karaoke karena mereka sama-sama menyukai musik dan juga suka menyanyi.

Namjoon dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktifitas karaoke mereka dengan sebuah lagu penutup.

 ** _"I want to breathe, I hate this night  
I want to wake up, I hate this dream  
I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead  
Don't wanna be lonely  
Just wanna be yours_**

 ** _Why is it so dark where you're not here  
It's dangerous how wrecked I am  
Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_**

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat  
It calls you whenever it wants to  
Because within this pitch black darkness  
You are shining so brightly_**

 ** _Give me your hand  
save me save me  
I need your love before  
I fall, fall  
Give me your hand save me save me  
I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me  
Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Save me, save me"_**

Tanpa Jimin sadari, bahwa lagu itu sengaja dipilih Namjoon karena lirik lagu itu adalah ungkapan hatinya untuk Jimin.

" ** _Give me your hand, save me save me  
I need your love before I fall, fall"_**

Part itu menunjukkan seberapa besar harapan Namjoon akan uluran tangan Jimin agar Namjoon bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya, sebelum ia terjatuh lebih jauh ke dalam dosa dengan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya.

Entah mengapa sejak bertemu dengan Jimin, lebih tepatnya sejak Jimin mengatakan bahwa Kim Brothers adalah orang-orang yang baik, Namjoon termotivasi untuk bisa menjadi orang yang baik, bukan lagi sebagai anggota geng Bangtan yang begitu beringas.

Jimin merasa sangat senang bisa berkaraoke dengan Namjoon sore itu. Namjoon memang sosok yang sangat asik untuk diajak berbincang-bincang, apalagi kejeniusannya itu bisa membuat Jimin menambah wawasan akan banyak hal.

"Hyeong~ Mau kemana kita setelah ini?" sahut Jimin saat Namjoon membayar biaya karaoke itu di kasir.

"Terserah... Kemana enaknya ya?" gumam Namjoon.

"Kafe~ Aku ingin makan roti bakar dan minum secangkir kopi hangat~ Pasti menyenangkan~ Hehehe..." sahut Jimin dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya.

"Aigooooo~ Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku bisa mati di tempat!" sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo hyeong?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

"Senyumanmu membuat detak jantungku tidak karuan~" sahut Namjoon dengan gaya cool sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jimin tercengang mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Lupakan~ Ayo jalan, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul tubuh Jimin.

"Hyeong~ Kau benar-benar seperti lampu hijau~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Namjoon dari samping.

"Maksudmu?" Namjoon menatap Jimin.

"Karena aku merasa bisa berjalan dengan santai saat bersamamu~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil memamerkan eye smile andalannya.

"Aigooooo~ Baru kau satu-satunya orang yang berani menyamakan kami dengan lampu lalu lintas~" gumam Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam pekat Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa... Sudah kubilang... Mereka tidak semengerikan yang dibicarakan orang-orang, appa... Buktinya? Mereka menyambutku dengan baik..." sahut Jimin ketika ayahnya tetap melarangnya bergaul dengan Kim Brothers.

"Kau belum paham seberapa keji mereka!" bentak Mr Park.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan appa? Appa cuma dengar omongan orang kan? Appa tahu? Jika kita berpandangan positif terhadap seseorang, orang itu juga akan berpandangan positif kepada kita... Dan aku percaya itu..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap lembut ke kedua mata ayahnya.

Mr Park hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu betul seberapa polos anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku berusaha mempercayai mereka... Aku percaya, mereka menjadi beringas karena orang-orang berpendapat seperti itu terhadap mereka... Dan aku mencoba memandang mereka dari sudut pandang yang berbeda..." sahut Jimin lagi.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik saat kau bersama mereka?" gumam Mr Park.

"Percayalah padaku, appa... Aku yakin mereka tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan oleh orang-oang..." sahut Jimin, mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan ia mulai memikirkan ucapannya kepada ayahnya barusan.

"Apa benar aku bisa begitu yakin bahwa mereka tidak seburuk itu? Apakah keinginanku untuk bersahabat dengan mereka adalah hal yang benar?" sahut hati kecil Jimin.

Kemudian, senyuman Namjoon ketika mereka tertawa dan berkaraoke bersama terlintas di benak Jimin.

"Ya! Aku yakin! Mereka tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan orang-orang... Aku yakin, bahwa mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang baik..." gumam Jimin, mencoba meyakinkah hati kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap wajah Namjoon yang terus tersenyum sejak ia kembali ke rumah.

"Ada apa hyeong? Kau tak berhenti tersenyum... Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana kabarku selama terkurung di penjara.." gumam Taehyung.

"Park Jimin... Pria itu benar-benar unik... Entah mengapa aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun jika bersamanya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Apa kencan kalian berjalan lancar?" gumam Taehyung.

Dadanya terasa sesak saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Namjoon.

"Kami karaoke bersama, dan suaranya sangat bagus Taehyung a! Dan ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat persis dengan lampu hijau..." sahut Namjoon.

"Cih! Berani-beraninya ia membandingkan kita dengan traffic light!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, bergabung dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Namjoon a~ Aku rasa aku tertarik dengan Jimin... Kau harus mengalah untukku, jangan mencoba merebutnya dariku.." gumam Jin.

"Shiroooo~ Hyeong, kali ini aku tak akan mengalah darimu... Aku rasa aku juga jatuh cinta pada Jimin.. Sejak ia mengatakan bahwa kita adalah orang-orang baik... Baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang menyebutku sebagai sahabat..." gumam Namjoon.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta pada Jimin sejak saat itu.." gumam Jin.

"Ayo kita bertanding secara adil, hyeong... Keputusan akhir kita serahkan kepada Jimin... Otte?" tanya Namjoon.

"Oke, call~ Ingat Namjoon a, tidak ada yang boleh curang!" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Taehyung a?" tanya Jin.

"Cih! Kalian berdua sudah mulai gila... Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria bodoh itu!" sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mencari udara segar~" sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku!" teriak Taehyung sambil memukul keras pipi pria dihadapannya.

DUG!

Tubuh pria itu terpental hingga kepalanya membentur tiang lampu jalan.

Taehyung segera berjalan menghampiri pria itu, lalu menjambak rambut pria itu, lalu kepala pria itu dibenturkannya berkali-kali ke tiang lampu jalan hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

Dan serangan terakhir Taehyung adalah perut pria itu.

DUG!

Taehyung menendang perut pria itu dengan sepatunya yang sangat keras, dan tak lama kemudian pria itu kehilangan nafasnya.

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, lalu mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap mayat dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau jalan berhati-hatilah! Berani-beraninya kau menumpahkan kopi panasmu di dadaku!" bisik Taehyung kepada mayat dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung segera membalikan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menjauhi mayat yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

Dan Taehyung terkejut, melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat itu.

Sang pria mungil berambut hitam pekat, sepekat langit malam itu.

Kedua bola mata kecil milik pria bertubuh mungil itu membulat dengan sempurna, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja disaksikannya secara langsung!

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **chyu : NamMin shipper ya :) udah baca yang One Shoot "Forever Loving You" belum? NamMin tuh :)**

 **Jinjin22 : masa sih? wkwkw klo saya emang ngerasanya, fungsi kotak review adalah untuk berinteraksi antara saya dan para readers, jadi bisa aling tuker pikiran juga :) kaizen juga keren itu ff nya, saya paling suka yg B1A4 krn jrng ada yg bikin ff mereka :) yg suga juga keren itu.. wkwkw Jungkook masa lalunya Jin, masa lalu pukul2an wkwkw emang ada yg bahas ttg lampu lalu lintas? di btw_twt? saya udah lama blm buka twt lg nih :( jd kudet kan :( wah terharu ternyata mereka sepikiran sama saya/? wkwkw XD**

 **SheravinaRose : annyeong rose :) iya akhirnya ketemu lg /peluk/?/ #abaikan jimin paling bagus dpt karakter polos lugu sama karakter terbully wkwkw XD here next chaptnya rose :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : wah rara nakal ternyata /sentil/?/ XD hayo rasa apa? rasa coklat? stroberi? vanilla? madu? XD wkwkw here ya next chapt rara :)**

 **Tiffietweety : nah skrng TBC ini mengganggu lagi kaga chan? :p**

 **AzaleARMY957 : army fujo? fujoshi itu penggemar yaoi iya bukan? jin sangar sejak rambutnya blonde/? XD kayak yg bangtan village itu ya za? ada hantu hoseoknya itu? oke next ya, yang bangtan fear street, masih belum complete alurnya jd belum sempet saya ketik ffnya :(**

 **esazame : iya ada wkwkw tau gitu saya kaga usah ngedit2 foto mereka krn mereka dengan sukarela foto bertiga gitu hmmm~ cemburung dalam sangkar/?**

 **jungie nuna : taehyung sadis kalo rambutnya merah wkwkw aura psikonya keluar bgt XD aku mirip kelinci soalnya aku mirip jungkook/? bawa pulang gpp asal jgn dikandangin/?**

 **hyora : uwaaaa~ hyo mah gitu bikin jadi malu/? XD pdhl tiap saya ngetik tuh masih aja berasa kurang :( alhamdulillah kalo ada yg suka sama ff saya {} kookmin ada yg one shoot kok, yang awal2 saya nulis ff, masih cupu bgt itu ffnya XD "You Are Only Mine" sama ada yg "Complicated Triangle" juga :)**

 **Jelita Jung : longtime no see jelita :) jimin yg unyu ditonjok sampe berdarah waks busyet serem amet jelita bngasahnya cangkul /ngumpet di ketek hoseok/?/**

 **Mbee : bales aja mbee, pukul aja, hajar aja/? XD**

 **Ophi Sans : annyeong ophi salam kenal :) baru review di lapak saya ya? thx udah baca ff saya dan nyempetin review /bows/ The Marriage juga dibaca? whoaaaa~ thx buat pujiannya {} jungkook disini cuma figuran, jadi kapelnya antara JinMin NamMin atau VMin ntarnya :) next saya usahain bikin KookMin deh, btw saya juga ada bikin One Shoot, eh Drabble deng, "You Are Only Mine" itu Jimin uke Jungkook semenya :) silakan dibaca kalo ada waktu :) sama "Complicated Triangle" juga :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERE AGAIN, NEXT CHAPTER~ And still its a mini chapter jadi ga bisa panjang /minta maaf sama readers/ /bows/**

 **Thx selalu buat semua dukungan masukan saran kritik pujian dan semangatnya, dan lagi-lagi saya minta maaf klo ff ini ga sekeren prologuenya /deep bows/**

 **Semoga masih terus bisa menghibur ya~ Selamat menunggu next chapter, jgn lupa reviewnya :) /bows/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Dan Taehyung terkejut, melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat itu.

Sang pria mungil berambut hitam pekat, sepekat langit malam itu.

Kedua bola mata kecil milik pria bertubuh mungil itu membulat dengan sempurna, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja disaksikannya secara langsung!

"Park... Ji... Min..." gumam Taehyung saat melihat sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Semengerikan inikah memang dirimu sesungguhnya? Kim Taehyung... Lampu merah... Semengerikan inikah dirimu hingga tega membuat nafas seseorang berhenti seperti ini?" gumam Jimin, kedua matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Hati kecil Taehyung goyah melihat sosok Jimin yang menangis dihadapannya, namun egonya kembali menguat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak awal? Jangan pernah mencari masalah denganku..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Kau memang persis seperti lampu merah, Kim Taehyung... Berhenti... Kau membuat nafas mereka berhenti jika bertemu denganmu..." gumam Jimin.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan traffic light! Aku bukan benda mati, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

"Selama ini, sejak kecil aku belajar tentang rambu lalu lintas dan lampu lalu lintas... Namun tak kusadari bahwa di dunia ini juga ternyata ada manusia lampu lalu lintas... Kalian bertiga... Human traffic light..." gumam Jimin lagi sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam diam. Penasaran apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Jimin padanya.

"Dan diantara ketiganya, kau memang paling mengerikan... Lampu merah.. Berhenti..." gumam Jimin.

Taehyung terus menatap Jimin tanpa membuka suara sedikitpun.

"Haruskah saat ini juga, nafasku berhenti ditanganmu?" gumam Jimin.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya! Biasanya, jika ada yang melihatnya membunuh seseorang, sudah pasti ia akan segera menghabisi orang itu!

Namun kali ini, Taehyung sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun keinginan untuk melukai Jimin.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk menghabisi Jimin seperti korban-korban sebelumnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha mempercayai, bahwa kalian tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitar sini...Aku selalu percaya, kalian adalah orang-orang baik... Makanya aku ingin bersahabat dengan kalian..." sahut Jimin.

"Lalu? Setelah melihatku secara langsung seperti ini, kau takut padaku? Kau menyesal mempercayai kami? Kau menyesal menganggap kami sahabat?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Menunggu jawaban dari mulut pria brambut hitam pekat itu.

Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia justru bertanya kepada Taehyung, "Lalu, apakah malam ini nafasku benar-benar akan berhenti di tanganmu, Taehyung a?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin sejenak, kemudian berjalan ke arah Jimin.

Tepat di depan wajah Jimin, Taehyung berbisik dengan nada sangat dingin, "Pergilah selama aku masih baik padamu... Dan jangan pernah lagi mencoba muncul dihadapanku jika kau ingin selamat..."

Taehyung kemudian berjalan menjauhi Jimin.

Membiarkan Jimin terdiam membeku, menatap mayat mengenaskan yang terbaring tak jauh dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk dalam kamarnya, jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat.

Sebelum pergi, ia menyempatkan diri menelepon ambulans agar segera ke tempat tadi ia melihat Taehyung membunuh seseorang, karena bagi Jimin, setidaknya pria itu dapat dimakamkan dengan layak.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, dan adegan itu kembali terputar dalam ingatannya.

Suara Taehyung. Suara pria itu.

Suara pukulan dan teriakan.

Adegan pembunuhan yang cukup sadis bagi seorang bocah sepolos Park Jimin.

Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalaman itu.

"Untung saja nyawaku masih selamat..." gumam Jimin sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur namun tetap saja adegan pembunuhan itu tak juga hilang dalam benaknya.

Dan juga, wajah seorang Kim Taehyung, sang pria berambut merah terang itu. Wajahnya terus muncul dalam benak Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu, dan Jimin tak pernah lagi terlihat muncul dihadapan ketiga Kim Brothers. **  
**  
Malam itu setelah Jimin memergoki Taehyung membunuh seseorang secara langsung, Taehyung menceritakan kepada Jin dan Namjoon, dan mereka berdua merutuki Taehyung karena membuat Jimin ketakutan.

Jin mulai merasa frustasi karena sudah seminggu ini ia tidak melihat Jimin sama sekali.

Jin pergi menemui seorang pria yang baru saja ia pacari kemarin. Sebenarnya Jin mengajak pria itu berpacaran hanya karena Jin stres tidak melihat Jimin beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Jin berpikir, jika ia berkencan dengan orang lain, mungkin ia bisa melupakan Jimin.

Jin dan pria itu terlihat sangat romantis. Mereka menonton film berdua di bioskop, kemudian makan siang di rumah makan mewah.

Sepulang kencan, pria itu memaksa Jin untuk menemaninya tidur di hotel, namun Jin menolaknya karena mood Jin memang sedang tidak bagus.

Jin masih terus memikirkan Jimin, sementara pria itu terus memaksa Jin untuk berhubungan badan dengannya.

Hari sudah sangat malam, dan mereka berdua tengah bertengkar di sebuah lorong jalan yang gelap dan sepi, karena pria itu berharap, tempat gelap dan sepi seperti itu dapat menimbulkan keinginan bagi Jin untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Hyeong, jika kau tidak mau meniduriku, aku akan mengatakan kepada orang-orang bahwa kau membullyku..." sahut pria itu.

Spontan emosi Jin memuncak mendengar pria itu berani-beraninya mengancam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau kuajak berpacaran, lalu kau jadi besar kepala? Kau pikir aku mengajakmu berpacaran karena aku mencintaimu? Kau salah... Aku mengajakmu berkencan karena bosan tidak ada kerjaan.." gumam Jin sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria itu.

"Akan kuceritakan bahwa kau memang sekejam yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang!" sahut pria itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Jin.

Jin refleks menarik tangan pria itu, kemudian ia mendorong tubuh pria itu ke tembok jalanan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" gumam Jin sambil menatap tajam pria itu.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu... Itu saja... Karena aku sudah lama diam-diam mencintaimu!" sahut pria itu.

Jin langsung melumat kasar bibir pria itu hingga pria itu nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah, kau puas?" gumam Jin.

"Tiduri aku, hyeong... Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu..." gumam pria itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak berniat menidurimu!" sahut Jin sambil menampar sangat keras pipi pria itu hingga pria itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Jangan pernah memancing emosiku... Kau seharusnya tahu seberapa bahayanya aku jika emosiku sudah memuncak!" sahut Jin sambil menendangi pria itu.

Pria itu merintih kesakitan. Jin berjongkok tepat dihadapan pria itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa meniduri sembarang orang? Aku tidak sekotor dirimu, jalang!" sahut Jin sambil memukul kepala pria itu dengan sebuah batu yang besar dan tajam.

DUG!

Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala pria itu.

"Arghhhhh..." Pria itu terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tahu? Ada yang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna kuning yang artinya hati-hati... Kau harus berhati-hati jika bersamaku.. Karena aku bisa kapan saja menyiksamu seperti ini... Cih!" sahut Jin sambil meludahi wajah pria yang tengah kesakitan itu.

Jin kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkankan pria itu sendirian dalam lorong yang gelap sampai pria itu tak lama kemudian meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu, namun Jimin masih juga tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya dihadapan ketiga Kim Brothers.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" gumam Namjoon.

"Aku merindukannya..." gumam Jin.

"Aku rasa ia tidak akan menemui kita lagi.." gumam Taehyung.

"Tidak... Bukankah ia bilang ia percaya pada kita? Ia pasti akan kembali kesini.." gumam Namjoon.

"Wajahnya malam itu sangat syok.. Aku yakin ia trauma dan ketakutan saat ini..." gumam Taehyung dengan wajah arogannya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berani-beraninya mendekati geng Bangtan..."

Jin menatap Taehyung. "Mengapa kau sebegitu bencinya pada Jimin?"

"Bukankah aku selalu seperti ini kepada siapapun?" sahut Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kalian berdua yang gila, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa jatuh cinta secepat itu kepada seorang pria bodoh seperti Jimin..."

"Namjoon a, coba kau cari tahu rumah Jimin.." sahut Jin, mengacuhkan ucapan Taehyung.

"Jangan dekati pria bodoh itu! Jika ia masih mau bersahabat dengan kita, bukankah seharusnya ia yang mencari kita?" gumam Taehyung, masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin memeluknya saat ini... Ia pasti sangat ketakutan..." gumam Namjoon.

KREK~

Suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang ketakutan?" sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk.

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Tiffietweety : fiuuuh~ untung chim ga diapa2in ya chan? wkwkw XD**

 **Jiminowt : salam kenal nowt/? :) baru pertama kali liat idmu di kotak review saya /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) wkwkw karena ganteng jd gpp kasar ya? :p thx semangatnya ya :)**

 **bities : finally we meet again :) udah lama ga liat idmu hehehe~ tuh reaksinya udah ada kan :) jiminnya polos2 positif thinking gt ya? bikin gemes/? masa sih ditunggu? whoaaa~ jadi terharu~ gumawo pujiannya {}**

 **Key0w0 : sebelumnya udah pernah review ff saya belum ya? kayaknya pernah tau id ini :) gpp br sempet review yg penting nyempetin baca udah makasih byk :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **chyu : nammin nya kan byk justru disitu, tiap jimin sakit ati selalu ada nammin moment XD**

 **Lia567 : wkwkw kependekan ya lia? mian :(**

 **kumiko Ve : eaaaa~ :) VMin shipper mulai bermunculan/? XD**

 **amiracarlin2 : puasa ra, jangan bahas makanan dulu XD mau saya buat yoonmin aja ah/? wkwkw here lanjutannya ra :)**

 **jungie nuna : jin sama jungkook aja mending biar berantem lagi sampe ugd/? XD drpd dikandangin mending dimasakin buat buka puasa nun hehehe~**

 **Soyu567 : walah serem kalo ayahnya jimin mah XD itu figuran doang yg numpang lewat trus mati di tangan taetae XD**

 **minsookim : eh iya kamu br ini ya soo baca yg ff ini? XD kangen tau sini peluk/? lupa lg puasa ga boleh aneh2/? XD mantan majikan wkwkw XD thx semangatnya :)**

 **hyora : " _Emg siapa sih yang ga suka sama ff tae yg super keren* ini_ " eciaaaaat~ /pingsan saking terharunya/ thx bgttttt hyo selalu suka sama semua karya saya /deep bows/ tuh ada ff baru lagi "Beauty Affair" silakan dibaca ya, jrng2 saya bikin yoongi jadi uke loh XD **

**Mbee : kalo psiko mah ngebunuh org malah ngerasa puas mbee XD yg rambutnya item disini siapa lagi selain jimin wkwkw selamat anda dapet coklat, silakan diambil ke minimarket terdekat jangan lupa bayar di kasir XD**

 **Jelita Jung : serem liat kasus cangkul itu :( jgn2 itu cangkul kamu ya jung? hehehe~ sianida buat saya? maaf saya puasa XD**

 **AzaleARMY957 : belum baca ff saya yang mystery of bangtan village? itu byk bgt adegan penampakan hantunya za, coba dibaca :) klo Bangtan Fear Street masih di otak belum keketik XD thx pujiannya za :)**

 **Jinjin22 : masa sih? lah saya kira semua auhtor emang pasti reply semua review readers waks~ lebih menuntut maksudnya? /mikir keras/ gara2 sering foto2 sama Jin yak? wkwkw XD FREE castnya siapa itu? klo saya dari pertama liat MV Save Me langsung ngeh klo mereka kayak human traffic light XD**

 **kumiko Ve : hayoooo~ tae kapan hayooo :)**

* * *

 **HERE AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER~ Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ff nya ga sekeren prologuenya /deep bows/**

 **Dan selalu saya berharap ff ini masih bisa menghibur readers semua walaupun mini chapter dan ga panjang tiap chapternya :)**

 **Dan di FF ini kembali terjadi "Dimana reply for review justru lebih panjang dari chapter FF nya, dan hanya tae-v yang bisa begini~" karena chapternya pendek bgt wkwkw maapkeun ya all /bows/**

 **Thx bgtt bgtt buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, pujian, semangat, dan semua reviewnya :)**

 **Terus dibaca sampe end ya, karena 2 chapter lagi FF mini chapter ini end :)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya all~ /bows/**

* * *

 **Btw, mau ngasihtau, saya kemarin ada post new FF four shoot, jadi cuma 4 chapter, dan saya post 1 chapter tiap minggu di hari rabu insya allah, silakan dibaca juga ya all, saya udah berusaha manjangin chapter loh di FF itu tapi kalo dirasa masih pendek ya maapkeun :)**

 **"BEAUTY AFFAIR - KookGa KookMin KookHope NamYoon JinYoon"**

 **Jarang-jarang kan saya bikin ff Yoongi jadi uke? hehehe~ selamat membaca ya :) semoga menghibur :) /bows/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

KREK~

Suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ketakutan?" sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk.

"Jimin?" Namjoon dan Jin refleks menyebut nama Jimin bersamaan.

"Apa ada yang merindukanku?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon dan Jin menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Bogoshipo, Jimin aaaa~" Jin segera berlari menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

Taehyung terbelalak melihat sosok pria mungil berambut hitam pekat itu kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku kira kau begitu ketakutan sampai tidak lagi berniat untuk berteman dengan kami..." gumam Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

Jimin tidak menjawab.

Jin melepas pelukannnya dan menatap Jimin. Namjoon dan Taehyung juga menatap Jimin.

"Apa kami begitu menakutkan dimatamu sekarang Jimin a?" sahut Namjoon, takut Jimin kini memandang mereka seperti orang-orang memandang mereka selama ini.

Jimin menatap ketiga Kim Brothers satu per satu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian tetap terlihat sama... Dimataku..."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku bingung.. Tidak.. Sejujurnya aku takut.. Aku takut, aku sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Taehyung membunuh orang itu tepat dihadapanku..."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Namun, ketika Taehyung berjalan menjauhiku, dan tidak menyentuhku sama sekali malam itu, padahal kupikir aku akan bernasib sama dengan mayat dihadapanku, disitulah aku mulai kembali yakin... Bahwa bagiku, kalian tidak semenyeramkan itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku berpikir cukup lama.. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir matang-matang, mengenai manusia lampu lalu lintas seperti kalian... Apakah aku salah jika aku tetap bersahabat dengan kalian? Akankah aku juga berubah menjadi manusia yang menyeramkan seperti kalian jika aku terus bersama kalian..." sahut Jimin lagi.

Jin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung terus menatap Jimin tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan alasan bagiku untuk menjauhi kalian... Karena selama aku bersama kalian, kalian tidak pernah sedikitpun menyentuhku untuk melukaiku.. Apakah adil jika aku harus membenci kalian, sementara kalian sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitiku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memintamu menjauh dari kami? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbawa-bawa dalam masalah yang kami perbuat..." gumam Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Jin menatap heran ke arah Taehyung.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbawa-bawa dalam masalah yang kami perbuat..._ "

Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Taehyung mencemaskan seseorang!

Jimin menatap Taehyung, terkejut karena ternyata Taehyung mencemaskannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap ingin bersama kalian? Bolehkah aku berharap, bahwa keberadaanku disekitar kalian justru bisa membuat kalian berubah menjadi manusia yang manusiawi? Bukan lagi sebrutal ini..."

Ucapan Jimin benar-benar membuat ketiga Kim Brothers tersentak!

"Kau berniat merubah kami?" Jin menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin merubah kalian.. Aku ingin, kalian berubah dengan sendirinya, dengan kesadaran kalian... Aku hanya akan berusaha mengingatkan kalian jika kalian berbuat onar lagi..."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon memang sudah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu memiliki keinginan untuk berubah, sejak ia mengenal Jimin, karena ia ingin menjadi manusia yang baik, bukan lagi berandalan seperti selama ini.

"Karena aku berpikir, jika kita berpandangan positif terhadap seseorang, maka orang itu pun pasti akan bereaksi positif seperti apa yang kita pikirkan... Dan aku yakin, kebrutalan kalian semakin menjadi-jadi karena pandangan negatif dari orang-orang disekitar kalian selama ini... Karena tak ada seorangpun yang memandang kalian dari sudut pandang yang berbeda..."

Ucapan Jimin kali ini justru membuat air mata Jin menetes.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jimin!

Jin menjadi sebrutal ini hanya karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahnya yang begitu sibuk. Dan ia semakin menjadi brutal, karena orang-orang sudah terlanjur mencap dirinya sebagai pria yang brutal selama ini.

Begitu juga dengan Namjoon. Semua orang selalu memujinya karena kecerdasannya dan sikap ramahnya, namun hanya karena kenakalan adik-adiknya, dan kelakuan ayahnya yang buruk, nama Namjoon akhirnya ikut terseret menjadi jelek. Dan karena orang-orang terlanjur memandangnya dengan negatif, ia pun menjadi manusia dengan pola pikir negatif.

Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Jin yang mulai menangis, karena Namjoon juga mengerti dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran Jin hingga Jin meneteskan air mata.

Jin menangis karena terharu, akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Terharu, karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mempercayai bahwa dirinya tidak seburuk seperti apa yang selama ini ditudingkan ornag-orang kepadanya.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Jin dan mengahapus air mata Jin.

"Jin hyeong.. Kau tahu? Lampu lalu lintas sangat membantu untuk menolong manusia agar terhindar dari bahaya lalu lintas... Aku berharap, kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna kuning..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jin.

"Maksudmu?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Jimin. "Bukankah kau bilang aku sudah seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna kuning? Semua orang harus berhati-hati denganku karena sifatku yang berubah-ubah?"

"Itu kan sifatmu sekarang hyeong.. Tapi aku ingin, kau bisa menjadi seperti lampu lalu lintas yang sebenarnya, yang berguna, yang memiliki fungsi positif... Bukankah lampu lalu lintas berfungsi untuk mengingatkan para pengendara untuk berhati-hati karena lampu akan segera berpindah dari merah ke hijau atau dari hijau ke merah?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena itu, aku berharap kau bisa berfungsi secara positif seperti lampu kuning pada traffic light, hyeong... Bukan membuat orang-orang berhati-hati ketika bersamamu, tetapi mengingatkan orang-orang untuk berhati-hati terhadap bahaya yang mungkin mengancam disekitar mereka... Lebih baik lagi, jika kau justru bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dalam bahaya, bukannya membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu..." jelas Jimin.

Jin merasa terpukul mendengar ucapan Jimin. Benar juga apa yang diucapkan Jimin!

Seharusnya Jin menjadi orang yang baik, yang memperingatkan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk menjauhi bahaya yang ada, bukannya membawa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya ke dalam bahaya yang diperbuatnya!

"Bagaimana denganku, Jimin a? Bukankah lampu hijau sudah berdampak positif sejak awal? Maksudku, kau bilang siapapun merasa bisa berjalan dengan baik saat bersamaku? Seperti lampu hijau yang berarti jalan.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga hyeong, seperti traffic light yang berwarna hijau, kau harus mengingatkan orang-orang untuk segera berjalan maju menuju impian mereka, bukannya berdiam di tempat dan membahayakan keselamatan mereka..."

"Maksudmu?" Namjoon sedikit kebingungan.

"Kecerdasanmu sangat luar biasa hyeong~ Kau seharusnya bisa maju ke depan, meraih impianmu.. Bukankah kau sempat bercerita saat kita karaoke dulu? Bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang composer? Seperti lampu hijau yang berarti jalan, kau juga harus berjalan maju meraih impianmu sebelum lampu merah menyala dan menyuruhmu berhenti untuk meraih impianmu..." sahut Jimin.

"Dan jika kau bisa sukses meraih impianmu, kau akan bisa menjadi lampu hijau juga bagi orang-orang disekitarmu, menyemangati mereka, mengingatkan mereka untuk terus maju ke depan meraih semua cita-cita mereka sebelum terlambat... Itu maksudku.." sahut Jimin lagi.

"Ah! Iya, sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk keningnya.

Namjoon selama ini nyaris tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ia seharusnya bisa menjadi penyemangat bagi kaum muda disekitarnya untuk berjalan maju meraih impian mereka, bukannya menjadi berandalan yang merusak impian mereka!

Tatapan Taehyung semakin memicing, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin juga menatap Taehyung, dan sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Untukmu? Aku hanya berharap, kau juga bisa berubah ke arah yang positif, Taehyung a~" sahut Jimin.

"Bagaimana dengan sifat positif dari lampu merah? Bukankah lampu merah artinya berhenti? Bukankah aku sudah seperti lampu merah selama ini? Membuat nafas mereka berhenti di tanganku, membuat impian mereka berhenti di tanganku, membuat detak jantung dan masa depan mereka berhenti di tanganku..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin dan senyuman sinis, menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Taehyung a..."

Sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jimin itu benar-benar membuat ketiga Kim Brothers membelalakan kedua mata mereka!

"Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku terus memikirkanmu.. Awalnya aku pikir karena aku trauma, aku takut melihatmu membunuh dengan sadis malam itu.. Tapi ketakutanku kalah dengan egoku.. Egoku, ingin segera berlari kesini, memandang wajahmu..." gumam Jimin, memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau justru jatuh cinta pada pria sedingin Taehyung, Jimin a?" Namjoon tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jimin.

"Karena Taehyung sebenarnya sudah dua kali berkesempatan untuk membunuhku, namun ia tak melakukannya... Taehyung tidak pernah mencoba menghentikan nafasku... Padahal melihat karakternya, seharusnya ia bisa saja membunuhku malam itu, namun ia justru berbisik menyuruhku pergi, menyelamatkanku, memberikanku kesempatan untuk tetap bisa bernafas... Dan detik itulah aku jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung... Karena aku percaya Taehyung masih memiliki hati nurani, masih ada sisi baik dalam dirinya..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap lembut ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab apa - apa, ia justru berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari markas geng Bangtan.

"Taehyung a, kau mau kemana?" teriak Jin, namun Taehyung tidak menjawab dan lanjut pergi begitu saja.

"Ya, Jimin a! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?" Jin mencengkram kedua bahu Jimin dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Jimin dengan wajah polosnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa aku salah?"

"Yaishhhh! Baru kali ini aku menemui orang seaneh dirimu! Semua orang takut melihat kami, kau justru sangat ingin bersahabat dengan kami.. Semua orang mencela kami, tapi kau memandang kami dari sudut pandang yang berbeda... Dan ketika semua orang begitu takut pada si beringas Kim Taehyung, kau justru jatuh cinta padanya?" Namjoon terus berceloteh, tidak percaya bahwa pria yang dicintainya justru jatuh cinta pada adiknya yang menyeramkan itu!

"Aku juga heran, mengapa aku tidak merasa takut padanya, justru jatuh cinta pada pria berambut merah terang itu..." gumam Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yaiiishhh, Park Jimin.. Aku rasa kau perlu segera ke psikiater!" sahut Jin sambil menjambaki rambut kuning blondenya. Jin begitu frustasi mendengar ada seseorang yang lebih memilih Taehyung daripada dirinya yang sangat tampan itu.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Apa ada yang salah?" gumam Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku dan Namjoon begitu mencintaimu, dan kami berpikir untuk bertarung dengan adil demi mendapatkan hatimu... Tapi kau tiba-tiba bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Taehyung? Arghhhh~ Kau membuatku dan Namjoon frustasi..." gumam Jin.

"Mwo? Kalian mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini Jimin yang terbelalak kebingungan.

"Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kami orang baik... Bahwa kau tidak takut pada kami.. Bahwa kau percaya kami tidak seburuk yang dikatakan orang-orang... Selama ini kami selalu dijauhi, ditakuti, dan dicela... Tapi kau justru memandang kami dari sudut pandang yang berbeda... Sejak saat itulah, kami berniat untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik, meninggalkan keberandalan kami..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Bahkan ayah kami tidak memperdulikan kami, tapi kau justru mempercayai kami... Sejak saat itulah, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Park Jimin..." sahut Jin.

Jimin menitikan air mata. Tidak sia-sia selama ini ia mempercayai mereka. Karena ternyata, pandangan positif Jimin benar-benar bisa membawa mereka berdua ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Jin dan Namjoon refleks panik melihat air mata Jimin.

"Aku senang... Aku merasa bersyukur kalian bisa menerima dengan baik akan niat baikku kepada kalian... Aku senang karena kalian memang seperti yang aku percayai selama ini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cinta kalian, tapi sungguh, aku tulus ingin menjadi sahabat kalian berdua, hyeong~" sahut Jimin.

Jin dan Namjoon menganggukan kepala, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Ayo kita bersahabat dengan sangat baik mulai saat ini~" teriak Jin.

"Tetaplah disisi kami sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-  
**

 **Note: oke, sekali lagi maaf singkat banget chapternya, karena ini mini chapter #alibi #efekgagalmanjanginchapter**

 **Next chapter adalah penutup dari FF ini. Epilogue. Sedih dah tiap mau namatin chapter :( Kangen kalian semua pastinya~**

 **Selamat menunggu untuk last chapternya ya all, semoga Epilogue nya tidak mengecewakan :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jiminowt : bow wow wow~ pantesan baru bikin toh? salam kenal ya :) kan ceritanya mereka bertiga preman, namjoon kan otaknya preman jd ga mukulin orang tapi bikin orang dipukul gara-gara ngeganggu dia XD emang sengaja dibikin nanggung biar kayak drama Entertainer/Ddanddara yang tiap akhir bikin saya mau merutuki tulisan "bersambung" disana XD**

 **HobieHopie : mini chapter makanya jd pendek :( ini jg pendek lagi :( tapi epiloguenya agak panjang dikit kok :)**

 **Tiffietweety : TBC nya disini udah ga ganggu kan? next chapter end nih chan, epilogue :) semoga suka ya chanchanmarichan :)**

 **jchimchimo : gumawo sunbae :)**

 **amiracarlin2 : jadinya namjin incest aja dah XD gada NC ra, saya belom sukses belajar bikin ff NC yaoi :(**

 **jungie nuna : sate kelinci ga enak nun, saya pernah nyobain, tawar bgt rasanya :(**

 **Key0w0 : kamu ganti uname apa ya? iya bukan? dulu idnya apa ya? btw maaf klo pendek :(**

 **heyoyo : whoaaaaaa~ thx a lot bgtttt pujiannya yoyo :) next chapter epilogue~ :(**

 **AzaleARMY957 : jimin imut2 polos ya za? XD yg bangtan fear street? pembukaan sama endingnya udah ada di otak tp alurnya msh bingung XD**

 **Jinjin22 : oh, authornya? iya2 mudeng wkwkw XD saya sesibuk apapun berusaha reply review, biar makin klop, sekalian tuker pikiran :) wih keren klo kayak gt ya? panjang ga itu yg free? next epilogue :(**

 **SheravinaRose : sibuk rose? gpp ga review klo sibuk mah, yg penting nyempetin baca :) 2 minggu jimin meditasi/? wkwkw kalo ff ini saya dapet ide gara2 liat MV Save Me, liat rambut merah kuning ijo di MV Save Me jd kepikiran bikin ff ini.. whoaaaa~ thx a lot bgttt pujiannya rose {} padahal saya ngerasa masih sangat byk kekurangannya dalam bikin ff loh :( alhamdulillah kalo ada yg suka FF saya :)**

 **Soyu567 : serem ah kalo ayahnya jimin mati, ntar jd angst XD**

 **minsoo kim: meow~ meow~ #abaikan XD jimin uke setrong soo wkwkw XD**

 **widya95 : kapan hayo kapan ya? /pelototin kalender/?/**

 **Jelita Jung: kalo melankolis mah yg "A Lost Child" tuh agak2 melakolis jung XD pake cangkul trus getok kepalanya ya? wah kamu cocok jd anggota geng bangtan XD**

 **hyora : thx bgt bgt ya hyo {} pdhl bener deh saya ngerasa masih banyak kurangnya sebagai author.. sebenernya sih saya promosiin ff saya yang baru biar kalian ga kelewatan bacanya wkwkw XD anway thx buat selalu dukung saya hyo /hug tight/ :)**

 **ChimSza95 : annyeong chimsza darimana aja longtime no see your review in my ff {}**


	9. Chapter 9 : Epilogue

**Title: My "Human Traffic Light"**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin #JinMin #NamMin #VMin (slight: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook)**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Malam itu Taehyung berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong jalan yang gelap.

Memikirkan semua ucapan Jimin selama ini.

" _Aku kan baru tinggal disini... Aku tidak kenal siapapun, dan kalian sahabat pertamaku disini... Mengapa kalian tidak menceritakan identitas kalian padaku?_ "

" _Apakah karena kalian anak dari orang yang berkuasa disini makanya aku tidak pantas bersahabat dengan kalian? Atau karena kalian paling ditakuti disini makanya aku yang lemah ini tidak pantas menjadi sahabat kalian?_ "

" _Apa sesulit ini untuk bisa bersahabat dengan human traffic light seperti kalian?_ "

" _Karena dimataku, kalian orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan..._ "

" _Aku selalu berusaha mempercayai, bahwa kalian tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitar sini...Aku selalu percaya, kalian adalah orang-orang baik... Makanya aku ingin bersahabat dengan kalian..._ "

Ucapan Jimin itu secara bergantian terus terngiang di dalam benak Taehyung.

Semua ketulusan Jimin benar-benar membuat Taehyung frustasi.

Dan Taehyung kembali teringat pengakuan cinta Jimin kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana sejak hari itu, Taehyung selalu berusaha menghindari Jimin dan selalu pergi setiap Jimin datang ke markas geng Bangtan.

" _Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Taehyung a..._ "

" _Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku terus memikirkanmu.. Awalnya aku pikir karena aku trauma, aku takut melihatmu membunuh dengan sadis malam itu.. Tapi ketakutanku kalah dengan egoku.. Egoku, ingin segera berlari kesini, memandang wajahmu..._ "

" _Karena Taehyung sebenarnya sudah dua kali berkesempatan untuk membunuhku, namun ia tak melakukannya... Taehyung tidak pernah mencoba menghentikan nafasku... Padahal melihat karakternya, seharusnya ia bisa saja membunuhku malam itu, namun ia justru berbisik menyuruhku pergi, menyelamatkanku, memberikanku kesempatan untuk tetap bisa bernafas... Dan detik itulah aku jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung... Karena aku percaya Taehyung masih memiliki hati nurani, masih ada sisi baik dalam dirinya..._ "

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh~" Taehyung berteriak karena frustasi sambil menendang tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

Dan tanpa disadari bahwa disampingnya ternyata sedang ada seorang pria bertubuh besar yang tengah mabuk, terduduk dekat tong sampah yang ditendang Taehyung.

Dan tong sampah itu mengenai wajah pria bertubuh besar yang tengah mabuk itu, membuat pria bertubuh besar itu geram dan emosi.

Pria bertubuh besar itu segera berdiri dan memukul Taehyung cukup keras.

DUG!

Taehyung termundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan pria bertubuh besar itu.

Emosi Taehyung spontan memuncak.

"Cih! Kau berani mengajakku bertarung, ahjussi? Kau tidak mengenali siapa lawanmu ini huh?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat pukulan keras pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Kau yang memulai, bocah brengsek!" gertak pria bertubuh besar itu, tidak menyadari siapa yang tengah dihadapinya saat itu karena ia tengah mabuk parah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" gumam Taehyung sambil meregangkan otot leher dan jari jemarinya, bersiap menghajar habis pria bertubuh besar itu.

DUG!

DUG!

Dua pukulan Taehyung cukup membuat pria bertubuh besar itu terpental ke tanah.

"Arghhh..." Darah mulai keluar dari mulut dan hidung pria bertubuh besar itu.

Pria bertubuh besar itu semakin mengamuk dan mengambil botol soju kosong yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh, kemudian pria itu membanting botol hingga pecah menjadi dua, dan mengarahkan pecahan yang dipegangnya ke hadapan Taehyung.

SRET!

Darah menetes dari pipi Taehyung ketika pecahan botol itu mengenai wajah Taehyung.

Emosi Taehyung semakin tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau memang cari mati sepertinya, ahjussi keparat!" bentak Taehyung sambil menendang alat kelamin pria bertubuh besar itu, membuat pecahan botol soju di tangannya terpental ke tanah membentuk ratusan keping pecahan.

PRANG!

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Pria bertubuh besar itu terduduk menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat akibat tendangan Taehyung di alat kelaminnya, dan Taehyung langsung menghampiri pria itu, memukulinya dengan sadis dan tanpa ampun.

Pria itu terus berteriak kesakitan, dan tiba-tiba suara Jimin kembali terngiang di telinga Taehyung, membuat Taehyung berhenti memukuli pria dihadapannya itu.

" _Karena dimataku, kalian orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan..._ "

" _Aku selalu berusaha mempercayai, bahwa kalian tidak seburuk yang dibicarakan orang-orang di sekitar sini...Aku selalu percaya, kalian adalah orang-orang baik... Makanya aku ingin bersahabat dengan kalian..._ "

Taehyung berjalan mundur, dan entah darimana datangnya, rasa iba tiba-tiba menyelimuti Taehyung ketika menatap pria bertubuh besar itu terkapar dihadapannya dengan darah membasahi wajah pria bertubuh besar itu.

Taehyung terhentak.

Setan yang selama ini merasukinya untuk membunuh siapapun yang ada dihadapannya seolah pergi menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya.

Suara Jimin kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Karena dimataku, kalian orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan..._ "

Taehyung kembali menatap pria bertubuh besar dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung dapat melihat jelas, dada pria bertubuh besar itu masih naik turun, menandakan bahwa pria itu masih bernyawa.

Taehyung langsung mengambil handphonenya, menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat agar segera membawa ambulans menuju tempat pria itu terbaring, kemudian Taehyung ikut menaiki mobil ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit, berencana untuk membayar semua biaya yang dibutuhkan dalam penyembuhan pria bertubuh besar itu.

Setelah pria bertubuh besar itu ditangani dan Taehyung sudah membayar semua biaya yang dibutuhkan, Taehyung berpapasan dengan Jin dan Jimin yang ternyata sedang berada di rumah sakit itu untuk menemani Namjoon dirawat karena Namjoon dihajar oleh Hoseok di sore harinya.

Dan Namjoon tentu saja tidak melawan karena ia telah berjanji kepada Jimin untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Karena itulah, ia harus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk diobati karena keadaannya cukup babak belur.

Jin juga tidak berniat membalas dendam terhadap Hoseok karena ia juga telah berjanji kepada Jimin untuk tidak akan lagi memukul sembarangan orang hanya karena emosinya.

"Aku dengar dari seorang suster, katanya kau membawa seorang pria berobat disini? Ada apa Taehyung a?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin ikut menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Mana Namjoon hyeong?" Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru balik bertanya.

"Namjoon dirawat, ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Hoseok tadi sore saat tidak sengaja beradu motor di persimpangan dekat gedung Bangtan Art..." gumam Jin.

"Kenapa ia bisa kalah?" Taehyung terkejut. "Mengapa kau tidak menolongnya hingga ia babak belur begitu?"

"Karena aku dan Namjoon sudah berjanji kepada Jimin untuk berubah..." gumam Jin sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa kesini membawa seseorang untuk diobati?" Jimin menatap dengan tatapan bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Ini semua karenamu..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin tercengang mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Taehyung bukannya menjawab, ia justru menarik tangan Jimin, berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit menuju taman di halaman rumah sakit.

Jin tercengang melihat kelakuan aneh Taehyung malam itu.

Taehyung terus menarik lengan Jimin agar mengikutinya ke taman di halaman rumah sakit itu.

Setibanya disana, Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jimin kemudian menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat tajam.

Rambut Taehyung yang berwarna merah terang itu terlihat sangat bersinar dalam kegelapan langit malam, dan dengan tatapannya yang sangat tajam itu, tentu saja Jimin merasa sedikit bergidik melihat sosok Taehyung dihadapannya.

Hampir satu menit mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap diantara keduannya.

Jin berjalan menghampiri mereka, namun hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan karena Jin juga agak takut melihat ekspresi yang tengah terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Kau bilang kami human traffic light, benar?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung buka suara, masih sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, masih sambil menatap Taehyung. Memberanikan dirinya menatap Taehyung. Menatap pria mengerikan yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kalau begitu aku lampu merah... Berarti berhenti.. Benar?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan tatapan yang semakin dalam, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Jimin.

Jimin lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi lampu merah untukmu.." gumam Taehyung, membuat Jimin, dan juga Jin yang terus memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, memiringkan kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Let me be your red light, Park Jimin.." sahut Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, membuat pipi Jimin memerah dan detak jantung Jimin berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ma.. Maksudmu?" Jimin bingung apa yang Taehyung maksud. Apakah kali ini nyawanya akan benar-benar berakhir di tangan pria berambut merah ini? Apakah nafasnya akan benar-benar berhenti di tangan pria yang dicintainya ini?

"Aku ingin kau berhenti setiap berada di dekatku.. Berhenti, jangan bergerak kemanapun, tetaplah disampingku... Hanya terdiam disampingku, dan tak kuijinkan kau berjalan kemanapun..." sahut Taehyung sambil mendekatkan bibir merahnya ke bibir tebal milik pria berambut hitam pekat itu.

Sentuhan lembab namun menggiurkan terasa dengan sangat jelas di bibir Jimin.

Jimin masih terdiam, terpaku. Tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Sementara Jin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua diam-diam kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang tengah ditampilkan dihadapannya!

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan yang cukup singkat, dan cukup membuat Jimin nyaris kehabisan nafas!

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.. Benar?" tanya Taehyung lagi karena Jimin tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Uh? Uh... Iya..." jawab Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Detak jantungnya belum juga kembali ke fase normal.

"Seperti mobil yang berhenti karena melihat lampu merah menyala, aku juga ingin kau berhenti disitu, tepat dihadapanku, dan tak kuijinkan kau berjalan kemanapun, tak akan kubiarkan lampu kuning mengingatkanmu untuk bersiap jalan, takkan kuijinkan lampu hijau membuatmu berjalan menjauh dariku..." sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin yang masih kebingungan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku.. Aku banyak berpikir selama ini, sejak pertama kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau percaya kami adalah orang-orang yang baik... Juga ketika kau juga mengatakan kau mencintaiku... Dan karena kepercayaanmu padaku itulah, aku tersadar bahwa tak seharusnya aku menjadi orang beringas seperti yang selama ini kulakukan..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus memeluk Jimin, mengusap pelan kepala Jimin dalam pelukannya.

"Awalnya aku memilih menolak untuk mendengarkan ucapan omong kosongmu.. Hatiku tergerak dengan ucapanmu tapi akal sehatku menolak untuk mendengarkan celotehan tak masuk akalmu..." Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya memegang lembut kedua bahu Jimin, kedua bola mata indahnya menatap lembut tepat ke kedua bola mata kecil Jimin.

"Namun kejadian tadi menyadarkanku... Bahwa apa kau katakan sangat masuk akal... Bahwa kepercayaanmu pada akhirnya membuatku tertampar... Bahwa aku, tidak seharusnya menjadi seseorang yang sekeji itu..." gumam Taehyung sambil terus menatap wajah Jimin.

"Jadi? Siapa pria yang kau bawa ke rumah sakit barusan itu?" Jimin masih belum mengerti.

"Ia mencari masalah denganku.. Kami berkelahi... Namun ketika aku tengah berusaha menghabisi nyawanya, ucapanmu terngiang terus dalam benakku... Dan aku tersadar, bahwa pria itu juga masih berhak untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, ia masih berhak untuk menghirup udara segar... Dan tak seharusnya nafasnya berhenti di tanganku..."

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin. "Terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan ucapanku, Kim Taehyung..."

"Yaish~ Jangan menangis, bodoh!" Taehyung refleks memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

"Ouch!" Jimin memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan.

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis aigoooo~" sahut Taehyung lagi sambil menghapus air mata Jimin dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dan tersenyum.

Ya! Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jimin!

Senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh kedua mata kecil Park Jimin selama ia hidup.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi menjadi lampu merah bagi orang-orang.. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan lagi menghentikan nafas siapapun... Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lampu merah bagimu seorang.. Aku ingin menjadi tempat pemberhentian terakhirmu... Teruslah mencintaiku, tetaplah berada disisiku, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita, Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum, menatap lembut ke kedua bola mata Jimin.

Jimin, bahkan tanpa ditanya, langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Kim Taehyung! Jadilah lampu merah hanya untukku seorang... Karena perjalananku dalam mencari cinta sejati berhenti ketika aku menemuimu... Pemberhentian terakhirku... Kim Taehyung..."

Jimin langsung memajukan tubuhnya, dengan sedikit berjinjit, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah merona milik Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat Jin benar-benar patah hati karena pria yang sangat dicintainya itu justru menjadi kekasih dari adiknya.

"Betapa hebatnya dirimu, Park Jimin... Terima kasih sudah mengubah kami menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.. Bukan lagi menjadi lampu lalu lintas yang berbahaya, tapi menjadi manusia lampu lalu lintas yang berfungsi dengan sebaik-baiknya..." sahut Jin dengan berbisik sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit, menuju kamar Namjoon untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya di taman depan rumah sakit.

 **.**

-END-

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG JENG~ MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KALO ALUR CERITA DAN ENDINGNYA DIRASA TIDAK SEBAGUS APA YANG SAYA CERITAKAN DI PROLOGUE :( MAAF KALO DIRASA CERITANYA TIDAK SEKEREN PROLOGUENYA :( MAAF KALO CERITANYA BIKIN READERS YANG PUNYA EKSPEKTASI TINGGI JADI KECEWA :(  
Karena ternyata saya memang masih perlu sangat banyak belajar dan masih punya sangat banyak kekurangan :(**

 **Tapi semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur para readers sekalian ya walau ceritanya tidak seheboh prologuenya /deep bows/**

 **Dan makasih banyak banget buat semua readers yang komen di review dan bilang kalo FF ini udah keren buat kalian semua /big hug satu2/  
**

 **Thx a lot bgt udah pada nyempetin baca FF ini dari prologue hingga epilogue, thx a lot buat semua review, pujian, masukan, saran, kritik, semangat, dan supportnya dalam FF ini :) Karena semangat yang kalian kasih ke saya selalu jadi tenaga buat saya dalam berpuasa, eh, dalam membuat ff :)  
**

 **See u all in my others FF /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jiminowt : huwaaa akhirnya ada yg nungguin lanjutannya/? XD kata siapa VMin hayo? tapi selamat anda benar, silakan ambil hadiahnya di alfamart terdekat, sebatang coklat silver queen, jangan lupa bayar di kasir XD wkwkw konfliknya end disini, semoga saya bisa bikin FF yang lebih greget lagi next nya ya :) thx for fightingnya :)**

 **Jinjin22 : harusnya kemarin selasa tp karena kemarin ada halangan jd baru sempet update di rabunya deh :( member BTS itu sanggup mengambil hati para noona-hyeong-dongsaeng dari berbagai kalangan ya? krn sikap absurd mereka mungkin XD wkwkw iya kalo kamu baca one shoot ntar kita cuma ketemu di 1 review doang dong :( kan sedih/? XD btw thx semua pujian dan semangatnya ya :)**

 **Key0w0 : pantesan kayak familiar cara ngetiknya XD thx pujiannya key :) here endingnya semoga key suka ya :)**

 **Tiffietweety : dingin dingin tapi mau? wkwkw chanchan dasar gaya bahasanya lucu bgt asli jd gemes saya XD akhirnya doamu terkabul, VMin bersatu :) masa chan? whoaaa gumawo {} asli saya terharu /peluk erat/**

 **princedarkcool : here next chapt :) btw baru liat idmu di ff saya, baru pertama kali kah review ff saya? salam kenal ya :)**

 **SheravinaRose : asek dah cinta saya dikejar rose :* wkwkw XD karakter jimin disini adalah kampanye saya buat kita semua supaya belajar memahami seseorang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda/? wkwkw XD siapa tau cara pandang kita bisa merubah hidup seseorang ke arah yang lebih baik kan :) whoaaaa~ thx to always like my ff /huuuug/ here last chapt :) sampai bertemu di ff saya lainnya ya :)**

 **jungie nuna : asli nun tawar2 ga enak dagingnya mending saya jangan disate nun asli dah XD tuh akhirnya tae sadar dia juga suka jimin :)**

 **bities : gemes ya? pingin nyubit2 ya rasanya? silakan dicubit/? XD namjin ntar dibikin incest aja kali ya/? XD seriusan? whoaaaa~ thx bgt ya asli saya terharu bgt baca pujiannya {} yap, thx buat semangatnya :) yg ini tamat juga deh, see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **Jelita Jung : taehyun apa taehyung? /mikir keras/ XD yah tamat nih jung gmn dong? XD**

 **AzaleARMY957 : AAA DEMI APA UDAH TAMAT INI FF ZA :( " _Jin begitu frustasi mendengar ada seseorang yang lebih memilih Taehyung daripada dirinya yang sangat tampan itu. *oi bang menurut aza taehyung itu lebih tampan dah dari pada elu bang... cuz taehyung itu walopun aneh binti gaje tapi dia menawan kok..._ " NGAKAK ASLI SAYA BACA KOMENMU INI ZA wkwkw XD Bangtan Fear Street? Ok doakan sukses saya ketik ya za :) Yang Bangtan Village udah baca?**

 **Mbee : tuh udah jadian tinggal dinikahin aja wkwkw XD Marjimin Teguhnurani ntar nama stagenya kalo Jimin jadi motivator XD**

 **kumiko Ve : tuh akhirnya doamu terkabul Ve :) VMin :) taetae pergi gara2 salting? salah resleting? #abaikan XD**

 **jchimchimo : jimin kan polos saking polosnya sampe kayak gt nembaknya XD**

 **heyoyo : epilogue deh akhirnya /nyanyi Young Forever/ tuh chim mau dipeluk yoyo tuh~ wuih kita sehati yo, jimin is eternal uke XD**

 **widya95 : SELAMAT TEBAKAN ANDA BENAR :) silakan ambil hadiahnya sebatang coklat silverqueen di alfamart terdekat jangan lupa bayar di kasir :)**

 **amiracarlin2: finally VMin ra :)**


	10. Reply For Review

**REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **amiracarlin2 : manse malah jd inget triplet song XD emang dari awal udah niat diendingin VMin ra wkwkw :) VMinKook kan udah ada tuh, "Complicated Triangle" yg endingnya masih ngegantung aja sampe tua/? wkwkw XD oke usulannya saya tampung siapa tau bisa buat next One Shoot :) btw thx ya ra udah mantengin FF ini sampe epilogue :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : muah muah juga ve :* wkwkw #abaikan XD sekuel belum terpikirkan tapi ide kamu boleh juga itu Ve hmmm coba kapan2 saya coba bikin sekuelnya tp entah kapan ya XD gini nih enaknya klo readers bisa diajak tuker pikiran, jd dapet tambahan ide buat saya bikin ff :)**

* * *

 **Tiffietweety : trus kita kapan bersatunya chan? #abaikan XD #NamJinStayStrong /?**

* * *

 **jungie nuna : asli nun jangan deh nyesel ntar, lagipula kalo saya disate ntar ff yg love and confussion siapa yang namatin? XD**

* * *

 **Jiminowt : wkwkw XD kan bener silakan ambil tp jgn lupa bayar XD**

 **" _"tak akan kubiarkan lampu kuning mengingatkanmu untuk bersiap jalan, takkan kuijinkan lampu hijau membuatmu berjalan menjauh dariku"_**

 ** _SUMPAH ITU MANIS BANGEEEETT AAAAA *-*_ " masa manis? THX PUJIANNYA :) saya bikin ini dengan ngebayangin expresi coolnya seorang kim taehyung dengan rambut merah menyalanya loh.. coba bayangin kamu yg jadi jimin gmn rasanya digituin tae XD**

 **JinMin? Ada kayaknya deh saya pernah bikin... eh tapi yang Ice Prince For My Heart endingnya VMin juga deng ternyata XD okelah masukannya saya tampung buat next ff :) thx masukannya ya :)**

* * *

 **Jinjin22: ouw yg free itu belum tamat?**

 **" _Iya, saya aja suka mereka telat Tae baru tahun kemaren_**  
 ** _Yaah walaupun telat tapi bersyukur lah udah nemu 7 makhluk aneh itu wkwk penyemangat dari lelahnya hari #apasih_ " saya mulai tertarik sama bangtan pas era war of hormone dan asli klakuan mereka bikin ngakak XD**

 **wkwkw kaga lebay kok seru malah saya baca review kamunya :) iya jadi pemberhentian terakhir gitu maksudnya :)**

* * *

 **esazame : gumawo pujiannya esaaaaaa :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka endnya :)**

* * *

 **Key0w0 : tonggak traffic light ngakak bacanya XD harusnya jimin jadi zebra cross ya, kan rambutnya item kayak zebra cross, kurang yg putih aja nih rambutnya XD WHOAAA~ thx klo kamu suka sama endingnya {} see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **AzaleARMY957 : wkwkw kaga terima kenapanya za? XD sekuel? belum kepikiran sih tp saya tampung idenya ya :)**

* * *

 **SifaPD-nim : salam kenal sifa, baru liat idmu di review saya, thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review :) iya jadinya sama taetae :)**

* * *

 **jchimchim : oke sunbae, idenya saya tampung :)**

* * *

 **bities : horeeee makan-makan/? XD jin dan momon akan jd kakak iparnya jimin XD oke nanti di note paling bawah saya jelasin lagi spoiler ff terbaru saya :)**

* * *

 **Mbee : kata2 taetae puitis kan kayak cak lontong/? XD istrinya? mana? /celingukan/**

* * *

 **heyoyo : iya yo end akhirnya :)**

* * *

 **SheravinaRose : iya rose akhirnya taehyung sadar cintanya ke jimin ngalahin jiwa jahatnya/? wuiiih, udah sembuh belum rose? gws ya {} NamV udah pernah saya bikin kan? yg psycho vs lover? oke next saya coba bikin namv lagi yaaa :)**

* * *

 **OKE ALL, THX A LOT YA BUAT SEMUA MASUKAN, SUPPORT, PUJIAN, DAN SEMANGATNYA SELAMA PENGGARAPAN DARI PROLOGUE SAMPE EPILOGUE~**

 **MOHON DITUNGGU NEXT FF CHAPTER SAYA, CUMA THREE SHOOT SIH :)**

 **DAN FF KALI INI SIMPLE LIFE BANGET, GA SEBERAT FF PERSELINGKUHAN SAYA (The Marriage, Beauty Affair) DAN GA SEGARANG FF PERANG-PERANGAN SAYA (Human Traffic Light, Love And Confussion).**

 **SEMOGA NEXT "THREE SHOOT FF" SAYA MASIH BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA YA :)**

 **"STUPID BEAUTY AND THE GENIUS ONE - #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok"**

 **SEE YOU ALL IN MY NEXT FF :) /deep bows/**


End file.
